


Poolin' Around

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of bad pool puns, but not really, inukag - Freeform, the author is very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: After getting kicked out of her regular bar for an act of violence that is definitely not regretted, Kagome finds another bar just down the street and bemoans the less than pleasant way her night was going. But then she catches a glimpse of silver hair, golden eyes, and the nicest ass in blue jeans she'd ever seen, and suddenly her night just got a whole lot better. Especially when Mr. Sexy Ass in Tight Jeans is sending herallthe right signals. Now if only the damn wolf would take a hint...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	Poolin' Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wenchster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenchster/gifts).



> do you guys have any idea how fucking _glad_ i am that this stupid thing is finally done o;aijsdfilahsjdfaf _i. am. ECSTATIC._
> 
> first off i wanna say this particular oneshot, that prior to me finally thinking up a half-way decent title for was labeled as Bar Scene for the _longest_ time, has been literally sitting in my WIP folder for _years._ i don’t remember exactly when, and since my old laptop ~~the one i started it on~~ took a shit and died on me all of my “created” dates are the day i got my new laptop, but i’m pretty sure i started this in 2016. possibly later. 
> 
> anyway, yeah, i’ve been working on this on and off for all of those years and thanks to my recent poll in which my readers voted on what they wanted to see next from me, i finally got off my ass and finished the damn thing. 
> 
> aight. so. moving on.
> 
> **Poolin’ Around** , which checks in at 22,093 words and 34 pages, is hereby dedicated to my long-time reviewer and reader, who has told me before that she always looks forward to and absolutely _loves_ my long oneshots ~~especially the smutty kind lol.~~ for as long as i can remember i’ve seen her name come up in my inbox whenever i got a review on a story or oneshot, and she never fails to make me smile with her support, gushing, and just heartfelt words on how much she enjoys what i write. i always look forward to her comments and it’s just so nice to know that someone who was there when i was posting all of my early stuff on FFnet is still around today, with her endless encouragement, thoughtful comments, heartfelt support, and genuine enjoyment of my stories.
> 
> **Wenchster,** my dearest friend, this is for you. ❤️ i hope you like it.

The air was hazy from cigarette smoke, thick with the scent of beer and sweat, and the lights hanging from the ceiling at seemingly random intervals cast a dim glow throughout the place. An ancient jukebox located at the far wall emitted the southern drawl of country music, the volume low, a pleasant background noise amongst the low murmurs of the patrons. The sharp _crack_ of a billiards ball as a cue stick struck true was prominent above all else and the clink of glass in a congratulatory cheer wasn’t far behind.

Donned in dark blue jeans paired with her favorite knee-high boots and a clingy black tee, Kagome sat down at the bar with an annoyed scowl on her face and quickly flagged the tender for some JD. While she waited, eyes the color of caramel surveyed the establishment perhaps just a tad bit more critically than was necessary. However, as the circumstances stood at the moment, she didn’t particularly care if the bar had good reviews or not.

If it hadn’t been for that handsy bitch hanging all over the man _she’d_ set her eyes on that night, then she wouldn’t have gotten kicked out of her regular watering hole to begin with! Okay, _fine_ , so she may or may not have gotten too aggressive in staking her claim, but dammit, she’d been pissed off at having her piece of ass get taken away from her. And now on top of that, she was annoyed at being kicked out despite being a regular there going on eight years, frustrated at having to find another damn bar open this late and, goddammit, Sango had bummed her last cigarette off of her. So, as icing on the goddamn cake, she was irritable as hell because she needed a drag more than she needed a drink.

So yes, it was safe to say that Kagome was in _fine_ form tonight.

Fucking peachy.

Fast forward to now and here she was, in a pub down the street she’d never been to before, evidently called The Black Tavern. Her mood all sorts of unpleasant thanks to some hoe fawning over her chosen eye-candy, it went without saying that Kagome’s night off was _not_ going as originally planned and didn’t _that_ piss her off even more. It was a stupid, vicious cycle she’d managed to unfortunately get caught up in, one she desperately wanted to break if she was ever going to enjoy herself tonight, and, goddammit, where the fuck was her drink—

Just as her Jack was set on the bar top, a flash of sterling silver caught her peripheral. Kagome turned her head in time to watch a _rather_ fine specimen of the male variety bend over a pool table, offering her a spectacular shot of a tight little ass donned in faded blue jeans, and line up his cue before expertly striking the white ball and successfully sinking two of the colored spheres.

Impressed, Kagome’s gaze took him in, mightily enjoying the way his ribbed tank showcased his muscles and the half-gone cigarette hanging from his mouth made Kagome’s craving for her own cancer stick increase. A black ballcap was turned backwards on his head, a sharp contrast to the short, shaggy silver hair that Kagome was suddenly dying to run her fingers through, and the sexy, arrogant smirk that curled his lips as he straightened from his shot sent a rush of heat straight to her core. She watched closely as the cherry on his cig flared as he inhaled, reaching up to take the finished cigarette and crush it into an ashtray before releasing the smoke in a steady exhale.

An involuntary sound of appreciation escaped her lips. Slowly she lifted her drink and took a sip, reveling in the slight burn down her throat as a sultry little smile curved her lips upward. She suddenly didn’t care anymore that she’d been kicked out of her bar and that she’d lost her intended tail. It was quite the opposite now; if her infamous temper hadn’t flared and she hadn’t decked that hoe a good one, this glass of tall, dark, and sexy wouldn’t have graced her line of vision tonight and she was actually quite grateful she hadn’t leashed her temper earlier.

Thinking that perhaps her night had taken a turn for the better, Kagome leaned back against the bar and crossed her slim legs. She stretched one arm out along the counter while her free hand held her JD to her lips, nursing the liquor in an almost absentminded way. Appreciative cinnamon eyes never strayed from the silver-haired Adonis in a ballcap and it was several minutes before she was finally able to see his eyes. She didn’t know if it was because he felt her own eyes trailing his every move or if he heard the little noises of appreciation she kept making. But when his gaze swung her way without any warning, twin suns collided with chocolate brown and Kagome’s heart nearly stopped. Their gazes locked for several long, intense seconds and then something indecipherable flashed in those brilliant amber depths before he turned away, seemingly impartial to her close observation, and took a drink from his Coors bottle.

It took a while for Kagome’s heartbeat to return to normal, and when it did she was able to release the breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. Good Lord, but those eyes had _done_ something to her. They flipped a switch, turned the heat up in her body to inferno, and she resisted the urge to squirm in her seat as an answering rush of warmth dampened her panties. Never before had she had such a reaction like that one just by looking into a man’s eyes. And if that fact alone were any indication, if everything went as she wanted it to tonight, Kagome was in for one hell of a great ride that she was _more_ than ready for.

Wanting him to turn his attention back to her, but not exactly wanting to seem like she was desperate, Kagome decided to patiently wait this out and see if the interest was one-sided. The night was young, after all, with last call being hours away still, so she was in no rush to hurry this along. The longer the wait, the hotter the burn, and the sweeter it would be.

Tipping back the last of her Jack, Kagome motioned for another and set her empty glass on the counter but never took her eyes away from her target. He was talking with his opponent now, a wolf demon if she was correct, with long dark hair pulled up into a ponytail and blue eyes. Their words were too low for her to hear, but it didn’t matter. Kagome could imagine that deep rumble rolling through her, vibrating against her chest as he growled his desires in her ear, filthy promises falling off his tongue like a dark velvet that caressed every inch of her skin.

Kagome shuddered and squeezed her thighs together, biting down on her lip as a fresh wave of arousal swept through her and arrowed straight to her core.

God, she couldn’t wait to get him alone.

**-X-**

Setting his Coors bottle on the scarred and seen-better-days wooden frame of the billiard table, Inuyasha half-listened to Kouga’s arrogant boasting as he lined up his shot, trying valiantly to ignore the very tantalizing scent that was emanating from Killer Legs in Fuck-Me Boots sitting at the bar.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew she’d been eyeing him for the past fifteen minutes or so shortly after she’d claimed a seat at the counter and he’d be lying if he said _he_ hadn’t noticed _her_ the instant she stormed in. _Stormed_ being the operative word, of course. It was obvious she’d been pissed off when she’d arrived; he hadn’t needed his nose for that. Just the murderous look on that beautiful face would have tipped anybody off to stay clear if they valued their genitals.

Now, though, that smoky, unmistakable wood-burning scent that he associated with anger was all but gone, replaced with the most fucking delicious aroma he’d ever had the pleasure of inhaling. And, fuck, he wanted to bury his nose right where it was the strongest and just breathe her in until he was drunk on the scent of her.

He was able to tamp down on the temptation, however. Because he was pretty sure women did not appreciate having someone shove their face into their crotch and commenting on how damned good they smell.

Then again, Inuyasha had a feeling that _this_ particular woman was _not_ like most women. If her spicy scent was anything to go by, she probably wouldn’t _mind_ a little mouth to pussy resuscitation.

But still, he wasn’t about to walk up to her, spread those amazing mile-long legs wide open and go to fucking town right at the bar. He had _some_ class, after all. And besides, it wasn’t as if he’d have to try very hard at all to get those killer legs wrapped around his waist and that perfect, succulent little mouth around his dick.

He knew she wanted him – it wasn’t like she was trying very hard to hide that fact. And fuck _yeah_ he was hard up for her, making it quite difficult to lean over the pool table and line up his next shot without emitting a pained curse, but he was in no real rush to get down to the nitty gritty with her. The slow buildup of sexual heat between them was almost just as good as sex itself, the anticipation a sweet, slow burn he wanted to savor. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could, see how far he could feign disinterest before her patience ran out and she started tossing out signals left and right.

The thought caused him to crack a grin and he quickly downed the rest of his Coors to hide it. He set the empty on the small table he and the wolf had claimed as theirs and rounded the larger billiards table as he eyed the balls sitting on the surface, looking for his next shot. While Kouga left to grab them two more beers, Inuyasha lined up a bank shot to sink the 7-ball into the corner pocket. As he bent over to align his cue, being careful not to pinch his stiff cock between him and the table, he cut a quick glance toward Miss Fuck-Me Boots.

She was not so subtly staring at his ass again and this time he couldn’t stop the smirk from curling his lips upward. A low chuckle escaped his lips and he focused his attention back on the game. With a swift jab, he shot the cue ball smoothly rolling across the green felt, watched as it bounced off the wall, and sailed right for the 7-ball. _Crack_ and in the pocket it went. His ear flicked beneath his ball cap as a low whistle sounded to his left and before he could stop himself he flicked his gaze back to Sexy Legs, dark eyes colliding with deep amber. 

It was just like earlier; something, he wasn’t sure what, exploded between them and for a minute Inuyasha forgot how to breathe. Her scent grew stronger, his cock got harder, and a deep, rolling growl thundered in his chest as his eyes dropped to her mouth. Those perfect lips curved upwards ever so slightly and then her tongue flicked out and dragged over her bottom lip. His own lips pulled back over his teeth, baring his fangs. Despite the ballcap pulled down over his ears, he caught the slight hitch in her breath, watched her nipples harden beneath the clingy material of her shirt, and before he knew what he was doing, he shifted his weight forward—

“Hey, mutt, didja see that bombshell with the great legs in the fuck-me boots over by the bar? Jesus, that’s one fine piece of ass.”

Kouga set his opponent’s brew beside him and quick as lightening Inuyasha turned away, schooling his features into a neutral mask and without thinking reached into his pocket for his cigs. As he lit up, Kouga took a swig of his beer and grinned at the half-demon.

“I’m gonna get me some of that tonight.” He licked his lips like the hungry wolf he was and blatantly eyed the dark-haired beauty at the bar. A quick, discreet glance told him she wasn’t interested in the wolf, which was a relief, but he still didn’t like it.

Deigning not to comment, Inuyasha slipped his lighter back into his pocket and took a slow draw.

“Your shot, wolf,” he muttered around the fag in his mouth, holding the smoke for a second more, allowing the burn to calm him somewhat before taking it between his fingers and exhaling roughly. Thankfully Kouga was either too intent on eye-fucking his chosen tail that night or was just too stupid to realize he’d already staked his claim on Miss Killer Legs. Whatever the case though, he was grateful the brief but intense exchange between them had been missed. He was still fighting against the urge to scowl darkly at the wolf and verbally state she was off limits, but he knew she was still watching him, so he couldn’t do anything that would tip the scales in her favor. This was their game, after all, even if she was unaware of it, and being the possessive motherfucker that he was, Inuyasha was loath to relinquish the hold he had on her. So he’d let Kouga have his little fantasy of bedding her for now, confident her attention wouldn’t stray, even with the stupid wolf’s attempts at showing off every chance he had.

By last call, it would be obvious who she would be under that night, and it was not going to be one blue-eyed, too cock-sure wolf.

**-X-**

About four hours and several more beers later, it was nearing one in the morning and Inuyasha was just about ready to fuck it all and fuck _her_ right on the damned bar top. Not only was he so hard up for her he was likely to blow a damn blood vessel in his cock if he didn’t get some relief soon, it would also serve as a very loud and evidently necessary statement that _that_ particular woman was _off-limits_ to a one bastard flea-bitten wolf.

Much to the half-demon’s great consternation, Kouga had been eye-fucking her the entire night and quite frankly it was really pissing him off. To her credit and his relief, however, she never once acknowledged his less than subtle hints and obvious interest, keeping her eyes on him. To anyone with half a brain and a pair of working eyes, it was apparent with whom she wanted to go home with that night.

And wolfshit was either more stupid than Inuyasha thought to not see the signs, or he simply didn’t care. Knowing the bastard as he did and watching him knock back the booze a little heavier than usual, that was more than likely the case. Kouga was nothing if not persistent when he saw something he wanted, and throw in his usual arrogance but doubled thanks to the liquid confidence he’d been tossing back all night, things were liable to go downhill when he finally approached her and she rejected him, which Inuyasha knew she would. He also knew that the wolf demon didn’t handle rejection very well and he’d probably have to keep a close eye on him, so when the inevitable happened, he could intervene before the situation really took a nosedive and more than just the idiot’s pride would take a hit. Usually the mangy wolf gave up before things got that far because even though he may be an overbearing asshole who didn’t like the word _no_ , he wasn’t a rapist and would never force a woman if she truly was not interested. Part of the reason Inuyasha still hung around the guy; he had his faults, as everyone did, but he wasn’t _all_ bad.

However, judging from his behavior tonight, the number of beers consumed, and the fact that he was blatantly ignoring the pissed off vibes rolling off of the silver-haired hanyou whenever his eyes lingered too long on her, Inuyasha had a feeling his persistence would not pay off and the word no would mean nothing to him.

Inuyasha hoped it wouldn’t come to that, that the wolf really wasn’t that stupid. But he was ready, whatever the case may be.

**-X-**

Having switched to beer after her second JD – after all, she wanted to _remember_ this night – Kagome was feeling more than a little encouraged that this thing between them was a two-way road.

Oh, he’d tried, she’d give him that, but Kagome was a lot more perceptive than people gave her credit for. She had not failed to miss what he probably thought were discreet glances her way, the sly little smirks he got whenever she articulated her appreciation – some on purpose just to further prove his awareness. And, what she had to admit positively pleased her to no end, the pissed off glares he’d give his opponent whenever the wolf demon’s attention stayed longer than necessary in her direction.

Kagome wasn’t stupid; she knew the wolf wanted her. He hadn’t exactly been making that a secret, and she really hoped her hints and signs of disinterest toward the blue-eyed wolf portrayed loud and clear to Mr. Tall-dark-and-fuck-me-now-dammit. She didn’t want the wolf demon’s blatant interest to discourage the silver-haired figure, which, the more she studied him, the more she believed he wasn’t all human. She hadn’t failed to miss those sharp claws tipping his fingers and those magnificent, glowing amber eyes of his were like nothing she had every seen before. Not that it mattered; Kagome was far from prejudiced, and has had several exes of the demon variety.

Humming under her breath, looking through her lashes as her target gave her another spectacular shot of his ass – she hid her grin behind her drink because she _knew_ he was doing it on purpose now – Kagome took a slow sip of her beer, imagining herself stripping off those jeans.

Fuck, but the man had an ass that went on for days.

_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaays._

But then quite suddenly her view was intercepted by another jean-clad ass, this one not nearly as nice equipped with a shaggy brown tail and Kagome barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She huffed quietly and turned her gaze away, taking a swig of her beer and staring dispassionately at a spot on the wall.

He’d been doing that all night, purposely putting himself in her line of sight and attempting to gain her attention, but it never worked. Her mind was made up, and she wished the dark-haired demon wasn’t so damn tenacious. If the circumstances were different and she hadn’t set her sights on his silver-haired opponent, Kagome would have commended him on his determination and perhaps even give him the time of day since he really was trying so hard. She wasn’t _completely_ heartless, after all. But alas, that was not the case and truly, his persistence was starting to get on her nerves. Jesus, but couldn’t the guy take a hint?

_Evidently not,_ Kagome thought dourly as she dared to sneak a glance at the duo playing pool and was met by a wide, charming grin the instant her eyes landed on them. This time she couldn’t hold back the sound of aggravation and she purposely turned her gaze to Mr. Sexy Ass in Tight Jeans, ignoring the wolf’s attention, and she was just a tad surprised to find him already staring at her. The intensity of his gaze made her breath hitch in her throat, her heart to skip a beat, and the way those jeans hugged that ass just so made her want to do very naughty things.

He stared at her for a beat longer, face unreadable, studying her with an intensity that suddenly made her very aware of the wetness in her panties, until he finally turned his head and took a drag of his cigarette, seemingly disinterested, but Kagome knew better. That look had spoke volumes to her, like he knew the effect he had on her. And maybe he did, if he truly wasn’t all human like she suspected. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that this “game” of theirs was no longer a game at all, but in fact a battle of wills, and neither were ready to accept defeat.

Although, Kagome had to admit…it was getting _very_ hard to stay seated at the bar and _not_ throw herself at him and have one hell of a ride. To be perfectly honest, she didn’t know how much more of this back and forth between them she could take. Her willpower was starting to wear a little thin, and her patience was running out. But, goddammit, he refused to make the first move, even though she _knew_ he was just as invested as she, but she didn’t want to back down either. They were at a fucking stalemate, neither giving in, but both craving that inevitable moment that would make this sweet torture _so_ worth it in the end.

A little white later Kagome was actually considering the merits of throwing herself onto that damn pool table – no, she was totally _not_ jealous of an inanimate object – and going all _fuck me, you stud,_ when the annoyingly persistent wolf – or perhaps frustratingly obtuse would be a more accurate description – finally decided to put on his big boy britches and do something about his one-sided pining. Kagome also knew the exact moment when he evidently grew a pair big enough to approach her. Because even if he hadn’t made it glaringly obvious by the sudden look of fierce determination on his face and the way his blue eyes zeroed directly on her, the truly fearsome and positively _thunderous_ growl that reverberated behind him seconds later threw off all kinds of _back the fuck off right now_ vibes, and if _that_ wasn’t the biggest goddamn turn on, Kagome didn’t know _what_ was.

And, well, whaddaya know, Kagome quite suddenly discovered something new and completely unexpected about herself: Mr. Sex-in-a-Ballcap apparently had a possessive streak and she was _so_ on board with that. Who knew _that_ of all things could get her libido positively purring? She shivered and her stomach somersaulted as the sound of that deep growl rolled across her skin like a physical caress, sinful, dark, leaving her trembling in the wake of his blatant claim. Kagome wondered what _other_ sounds she could get him to make, what his hard muscles would feel like beneath her fingers, how that handsome face would look with her mouth wrapped around his—

Her view was, once again, interrupted by a jean clad ass equipped with a brown tail. Abruptly Kagome’s rather vivid daydream came to a screeching halt and she had to resist the urge to lift her hands, crook her fingers, then toss her head back and scream _WHHYYYYY?_

Ducking her head to hide the annoyed twist of her features, thus missing the positively murderous look that crossed a certain golden-eyed man’s face, Kagome quickly whipped out her phone and pretended to look busy as he swaggered on over to her. She didn’t even need to look up to know that his every move was overly exaggerated, slow and deliberate in an attempt to catch her attention and Kagome barely refrained from rolling her eyes. She could practically hear the arrogance in every thud of his boot against the hardwood floor and she was willing to bet her life’s savings that there was a cocky grin to match plastered onto his tanned visage. Still she didn’t look up from her phone, feigning to immerse herself into social media while in reality she was hoping her internal mantra of _go away go away go away_ would somehow magically insert itself into his brain if she thought it loud and hard enough.

Kagome couldn’t hold back the flinch when his boot thudded heavily onto the barstool beside her and she clenched her jaw as her hand visibly tightened on her phone, however those were the only outwardly signs of her aggravation. And so focused was he on all the chest-pounding and pouring the charm on like the cheap cologne that he’d apparently bathed in earlier, he didn’t seem to even notice them. Hell, Kagome suspected even if she outright glared at him he still wouldn’t take a hint. It was appearing more and more likely that he was the type of man that did not have the word “no” in his limited vocabulary. But wasn’t that just too bad because Kagome was about to shove the word up his conceited ass with the pointed heel of her boot—

“Hey there, gorgeous.”

Kagome sucked in a breath, briefly closed her eyes, and then tossed him a fleeting, distracted smile that was more of a grimace before staring at her phone again without seeing the screen. _Go away go_ away _**GO AWAY GO** —_

“Haven’t seen you around here before,” the wolf continued and draped his arm across his raised knee, either ignoring her less than subtle signs of disinterest or completely oblivious. At this point she couldn’t even guess which was true anymore.

“How ‘bout I buy you a drink as an unofficial welcome to the BT, and as a sort of celebration ‘cause my night just got a whole lot better.” She caught his grin out of the corner of her eye and coughed lightly to stifle the snort that welled up.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome grabbed her half-empty bottle of beer and took a deliberate swallow.

“Bud,” he appraised, nodding at the brown glass bottle. “Beautiful _and_ good taste. It’s looking to be my lucky night tonight.” He chuckled and gestured to the bartender to fetch him another brew. Turning back to the raven-haired bombshell, he missed the brief look of uncertainty that crossed the tender’s face before he did as he was bade and popped the top on a cold one.

Kagome did her best not to scoff and ignored him.

“Anyway,” her unwelcome admirer continued and nodded his thanks as his beer was deposited on the counter beside him. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been staring at me all night—”

As the object of her lust released a badly concealed snort, Kagome finally tore her gaze away from her phone to stare incredulously at him. He can’t be serious.

“—so I finally decided it was time to stop pretending like there’s _not_ some serious chemistry goin’ on between us and introduce myself.”

Oh dear god he was. She gaped at him.

Evidently pleased she was finally looking at him, regardless of the disbelieving look etched onto her features, he gave her another charming grin and stood up a little straighter.

“I’m Kouga.” He tipped his beer back and took a hearty swallow, licking his lips afterwards and his blue eyes darkened slightly as his voice grew husky. “You got a name, beautiful?”

Kagome blinked, and then turned her attention to the silver-haired Adonis in blue jeans behind him, a clear question in her disbelieving gaze. Slightly exasperated whiskey colored eyes locked with hers before he snorted again then scowled at the back of the wolf demon’s head. Kagome figured if looks could kill the blue-eyed pest would be six feet under by now and didn’t _that_ want to make her jump into his arms and have him whisk her way into the night. (Read: tackle him to the ground and ride him into the wee hours of the morning.)

No, seriously. She loved that he was jealous, loved the giddy, butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling, the rush of heat it sent through her body and made interesting places tingle and ache.

This time Kagome wasn’t the least bit surprised when Kouga the wolf demon interjected himself into her line of sight. She managed to catch a glimpse of his face a split second before he wiped the annoyed look away and replaced it with lazy arrogance.

“I’m still waiting, princess.” He cocked a brow at her then flagged the tender with an indolent flick of his wrist and asked for a shot of some kind of alcohol Kagome didn’t recognize and couldn’t even pronounce.

Kagome didn’t respond as her eyebrows shot up. But then her surprise was gone as quickly as it had arrived as she schooled her expression into a neutral mask and merely took another sip of her beer, then promptly made a face and set it aside. Ugh. Nothing worse than the taste of piss-warm beer.

Heaving a sigh, figuring it was a lost cause now since apparently her unwanted admirer wasn’t as dense as she’d thought and was just choosing to be ignorant of her blatant disinterest, Kagome put away her phone, crossed her arms and stared dispassionately at some random point behind him, looking bored. And to be honest, she was _feeling_ bored because this was just getting ridiculous and _very_ old now. Maybe if she outright ignored him he’d eventually get tired of it and go away, though she wasn’t getting her hopes up. If he’d decided to pursue her despite all of the signs she’d been throwing left and right, not even acknowledging him was going to make a lick of difference.

Sometimes Kagome hated being right.

Knocking back the shot of the clear liquid he’d ordered, Kouga set the squat glass on the counter, belched unattractively, then licked his lips and outright leered at her.

“Not much of a talker, are you,” he mused aloud and almost distractedly waved his hand for another shot. “That’s fine, though.” The smirk that spread across his face was disturbing and Kagome repressed an apprehensive shiver. “It’s always the quiet ones that scream the loudest.”

Something snapped behind him and then clattered to the floor. Kagome’s back stiffened and she shot him an irritated glare before looking away again, not bothering to hide her extreme displeasure this time. She didn’t even care anymore if he caught her leaning to the side and pointedly looking behind him for his silver-haired companion, desperately needing him to come save her from this situation because if she had to put up with him for much longer—

A booted foot slammed onto the lip of the counter right next to her and she couldn’t contain the gasp that ripped out of her throat as she jumped in her seat, snapping her startled gaze up to his. A rough growling sound filled with lethal warning started up behind him but Kagome didn’t dare look away from the dark scowl that was plastered across Kouga’s face now. He leaned in and Kagome reflexively leaned back, cursing the bar behind her that prevented her from creating much distance.

Clearly all pretenses of ignorance and patience were long gone now as he glowered at her, his face unnaturally flushed and his blue eyes slightly hazed over from alcohol. Kagome didn’t need to be a genius to know that he was dangerous while in this state so she remained perfectly still and made sure to keep her gaze on his face, obviously where he wanted it. Self-perseveration instincts were hard to ignore, though, and she had to fight to not look around for an escape route.

“Y’know it’s rude to not look at someone when they’re talkin’ to ya,” he growled and she watched as his eyes flicked behind her as he impatiently waved his hand again, his scowl deepening. “What the fuck, Miro? Gimme my shot.”

With Kouga’s body blocking her view, Kagome didn’t see her Knight in Blue Jeans make eye contact with the hesitant bartender before making a cutting motion at his throat and pulling out his phone.

Setting his mouth into a thin line, the violet-eyed barkeep gave an inconspicuous nod. Then to appease the aggravated wolf demon, he went to prepare his “shot” which in actuality was just going to be water.

Satisfied his liquor was on the way, Kouga snorted then turned his attention back to the brown-eyed beauty before him. Blue eyes narrowed and his lip curled slightly, showing sharp fangs and Kagome shivered, though the sight was far from erotic.

“I dint peg ya fer an airhead,” he drawled and Kagome caught the slight slur in his words; it appeared the more agitated he got, the more apparent his drunkenness became because he’d seemed completely sober when he’d first approached her—when he wasn’t pissed off. “And ‘less yer completely fuckin’ blind, y’know I been watchin’ y’all night an’ I want you.”

He leered at her and took a few loud, deliberate sniffs and bared his teeth. agome didn’t know if it was supposed to be a smile or a threat.

“An’ I know there ain’t no way in hell that damn good smell yer givin’ off is fer the shtupid mutt—”

Kagome frowned. Mutt?

“—so’s let’s cut the shit,” Kouga continued and she held her breath when he leaned in closer, the smell of the alcohol on his breath making her slightly nauseous, “an’ git outter here an’ find a place mer private, yeah?”

He licked his lips and reached out to drag his fingertips across her knee in a suggestive manner that left little doubt as to what he wanted to do in that private place. Kagome couldn’t hold back her flinch.

Gritting her teeth and glaring directly into his eyes now, Kagome steeled herself and roughly shoved his hand off of her knee. Enough was enough. She was not going to sit here and get harassed by a drunk as fuck wolf demon who obviously didn’t care if the girl was interested or not. She was here to have a good time, goddammit, and this asshole was _not_ going to ruin it for her, not when the best lay of her life was standing mere feet away. 

Setting her jaw and locking her gaze with his, Kagome straightened, leaned forward the slightest bit, tried not to cringe as his breath washed over her face, and said clearly and firmly, “ _No._ ”

The change was instantaneous. The creepy smile dropped from his face and his brows dipped dangerously low over cobalt eyes suddenly flashing with a lethal anger that had Kagome almost regretting her decision. His lips pulled back in a snarl, his throat reverberated with a deadly growl and his muscles visibly tensed, the cords in his neck standing out.

Kagome watched all of this with gradually widening eyes and the first lick of fear trickled up her spine. Okay…perhaps that hadn’t been the smartest thing to do—

Without warning his hand darted out, aiming for her arm and instinctively Kagome sucked in a breath, ready to scream as her hand clenched into a fist—

A clawed hand clamped down tightly onto the wolf demon’s arm and jerked it back hard behind him before it could make contact with any of Kagome’s limbs and the breath left her lungs in a whoosh as she sought to calm the rapid beating of her heart. Kouga grunted and bared his teeth in another snarl, struggling to yank himself free of the grip but his captor held firm, uttering nary a grunt of exertion against the intoxicated wolf’s attempts to escape.

“I believe the lady said _no_ , wolf,” her savior growled, and the sound of his voice sent mixed signals to Kagome’s brain: relief that he’d intervened before things progressed out of her control, and then arousal. Because, _damn_ , there was a pleasant amount of gravel in his voice that had her skin pebbling and her stomach doing flip-flops again.

Kouga scowled and swung his fist behind him in an attempt to clock the fucker restraining him. “Dammit, mutt—”

Inuyasha’s free hand caught the fist and he wrenched that arm behind his back too, none too gently by the sound of Kouga’s strangled yelp, Kagome surmised.

“You have three options.” He continued as if the wolf hadn’t even spoken and the almost casual lilt to his voice would have been amusing under different circumstances. “Option one, you leave her the hell alone like she asked you to and find a willing female to pack your meat into. Option two, I march your drunken ass outside and then shove it into the waiting cab. Or option three, you keep being a dick, I break your fucking arm, then I march your drunken ass outside to the waiting cab and toss you in it like so much trash.”

He cranked his arm a little harder, adding painful pressure, daring him to call his bluff. “Your call, wolfshit.”

Kouga made another involuntary sound of pain as his face paled slightly. Even as sloshed as he was, he still had enough common sense to realize that the stupid mutt had no qualms about carrying out his threat should he continue struggling. But still, he didn’t want to look like a goddamn sissy in front of the beautiful woman he’d _thought_ he had a chance with and so he made a token protest, growling his irritation and tugging at his arms even though he knew it was fruitless. The resulting twinge had him biting down on his tongue to stifle a pained gasp and that just pissed him off even more, the growl in his chest raising a few decibels to show his displeasure.

“Fucking—”

“Tick tock, asshole,” Inuyasha cut him off and the warning squeeze he gave the fucker’s arms suggested he’d better make up his mind _quickly_ because his patience was running thin.

Not only had he had to put up with the idiot eye fucking _his_ woman all goddamn night, making a damn fool of himself with his insistent, shameless flirting in which _none_ of them were returned, inhaling the foul stench of horny wolf had really done nothing to improve his already black mood regarding the intoxicated demon so he wasn’t inclined to be very nice.

Something Inuyasha suspected that Kouga must have realized for himself because a few seconds later he felt the muscles under his grip relax slightly and obligingly Inuyasha loosened his grip, but didn’t retract it. Despite the wolf finally relenting, albeit with ill grace, he still didn’t trust him and kept his hands where they were as a precaution. It was also for the wolf’s benefit, as he took his meager struggles and growls for what they were even as his shoulders slumped a little in defeat. It was a front so he didn’t look like even more of a fool in front of the woman they both wanted and Inuyasha could respect that. And the moron _was_ still his friend, despite his assholish tendencies and less than stellar track record concerning the fairer sex.

Inuyasha grunted and adjusted his grip to cage his wrists in one hand behind his back while the other pressed flat between his shoulder blades.

“Glad to see you’re using the bigger of your two heads,” he commented off-handedly and probably should have expected the annoyed growl and elbow jab to his ribcage. The muffled snort of amusement he heard a second later, though, made it worth it and his lips twitched as he fought against a grin. He bodily turned them both toward the entrance and Kouga muttered something unpleasant under his breath.

“Yeah, I love you too.”

Kouga snorted. Before he propelled the wolf demon toward the doorway, Inuyasha paused and turned his head slightly to telegraph Kagome a look that translated to _don’t go anywhere._

She sent him one back with a raised eyebrow that read _you’re kidding, right?_

That time he couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth kicking up into a tiny grin. With a significant jerk of his head toward the quietly observing bartender, Inuyasha frog-marched his drunk friend toward the door and outside to the waiting cab he’d called for earlier.

Kagome watched them go and after they’d disappeared outside, she released the breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding and pressed a hand over her still thundering heart. She closed her eyes and just breathed for a moment, utterly and truly grateful that Mr. Tight-Ass-in-Blue-Jeans had stepped in when he had and put a stop to…whatever the hell had been happening. Kagome wasn’t even certain _what_ exactly all that had been, but if there was one thing she _was_ sure of was the fact that she was going to reward him _all night long_ for his timely interruption. Her original mission hadn’t been discarded in the least; she still wanted that man like nobody’s business and she hoped he still felt the same way, too.

Something landed with a soft clink on the bar top beside her and Kagome opened her eyes to find a glass of water sitting on the counter. The barkeep was standing there, the concern writ large on his face and a question flashing in deep violet eyes.

Kagome blinked but then her expression softened and she nodded, offering a small smile before picking up the cool glass of water and lifting it in silent thanks. The tender quirked a grin, nodded back, and then went back to whatever he’d been doing prior to her and Kouga’s little altercation.

The glass of water was half-way gone and her heart rate back to its normal rhythm by the time her silver-haired savior returned. She watched a brief exchange between him and the bartender that involved the violet-eyed tender refusing the cash that Inuyasha tossed onto the counter, the half-demon promptly ignoring the man’s attempts at giving it back and walking away. The barkeep scowled and heatedly flipped off the retreating figure before he barked out a laugh and shook his head in amusement, obligingly putting the money away that Kagome assumed was for Kouga’s tab.

Leaning back against the counter, legs crossed at the knee and idly sipping at her glass of water, Kagome tracked him as he walked back over to the pool table she’d first spotted him at, carefully avoiding her curious gaze. And since the billiard’s table was conveniently right in front of where she sat at the bar, Kagome’s view was not hindered as she watched him lean back against the sturdy wood before crossing his ankles and gazing directly into her eyes as he flicked a lighter and lit the cigarette between his lips. He didn’t say anything, simply stared at her as he inhaled and released the smoke through slightly parted lips, his stance patient, however the air around him was expectant.

Instantly Kagome knew what he was doing and her eyes flared slightly in surprise, but then her lips curved upwards in a small but genuine smile at his consideration. He was giving her a chance to walk away now if previous events had rattled her too badly and he wouldn’t object. He was putting the ball in her court, letting her decide what happened next, and Kagome thought the gesture was incredibly sweet.

Sweet, but unnecessary. Nothing was going to stop her from dragging him off somewhere and having her way with him. Or, more than likely, have _him_ drag _her_ off somewhere and fuck her brains out, which _she_ was beyond okay with.

Kagome shivered. Instead of answering with words, she leisurely unfolded herself from her barstool, her movements unhurried, deliberate, and then took her time as she closed the distance between them in a casual stroll. His eyes darkened and he crossed his arms as he watched her approach, however before she reached him, she nudged something with her boot and she paused to look down and see what it was.

A cue stick lay broken on the floor, the thick wood snapped right in half. Dimly Kagome recalled a loud cracking sound earlier during her one-sided conversation with a certain wolf demon. One corner of her mouth lifted in wry amusement as she darted her gaze back to his and lifted a single brow.

He raised both of his, unrepentant.

Unable to suppress a soft chuckle, Kagome shook her head and lightly nudged the useless cue stick beneath the pool table out of the way before closing the scant distance between them until she was a hairsbreadth away from him. This close she could detect a faint scent of sweat with a spicy undertone of aftershave and she nearly moaned, the aroma one hundred times better than the overwhelming fragrance of too much cologne. Shamelessly taking in more of that delicious scent, Kagome tipped her head back and discovered that he was doing the same, taking in her scent. Judging by the low growl that reverberated in his throat, he approved.

Her lips twitched. “Kagome.”

The corners of his mouth flickered with the hint of a smirk. “Inuyasha.”

Whiskey colored eyes bore into her own as Kagome lifted a hand, stole the half-finished cig from his mouth and stuck it between her own lips, brown eyes glinting impishly right before she reached up, whipped his ballcap off his head and replaced it on her own. She was definitely not expecting the absolutely delightful surprise she discovered upon doing so and her eyes lit up as she took in the twin ears flicking atop his head, previously hidden by the black cap now situated on her head. She liked even more that he didn’t seem at all ashamed or apprehensive of her reaction to his half-demon heritage, as well as he should be. She didn’t mind in the least, and his ears? Fucking adorable. And now she understood why Kouga had kept calling him “mutt” earlier. Rude sonuvabitch.

Chocolate colored eyes collided with dark honey once again and boldly Kagome leaned forward, pressing slightly against him, not missing the way his nostrils flared and his eyes lowered to half-mast. With one hand she gripped the fag with two fingers while her other reached behind him to grab the cue stick lying forgotten on the green felt of the billiard table.

“Teach me?” Kagome murmured, gazing up at him through her lashes and letting the smoke drift upward from her parted lips in lazy tendrils. She braced the thick end of the cue stick on the floor and slowly stroked the length with her hand, not once looking away.

Instant heat curled in Inuyasha’s gut and migrated southward to his groin where the hard-on he’d sported most of the night because of this vixen immediately came back to life, pressing against his fly and he couldn’t contain the deep growl that welled up in his throat. He flicked his gaze to the cue stick she was still suggestively stroking then locked eyes with her again before boldly reaching out and wrapping his larger hand around her own, stilling the provocative movements along the wooden shaft. He heard her breath hitch and he knew the subtle shift of her body against his own was deliberate.

“I’ve got the stick,” he rumbled, dropping his gaze briefly down to her chest, “if you’ve got the rack.”

A slow, sinful smirk quirked his lips upward then and he was supremely gratified by the way her gaze drifted down his body and lingered at his hips where he was positive she could see the rather hardening effect she had on him. He was even more gratified at the way her scent suddenly spiked, growing sharper, headier, positively fucking intoxicating. The growl that escaped him was borne from a savage hunger that had been deprived for way too long this night and the last of Inuyasha’s patience had been used up dealing with that fucking wolf.

He was about ready to suggest they take this game of pool upstairs and play with a very _different_ sort of stick and balls. But before he could carry out that plan and as if she knew exactly what he was thinking, his sexy vixen flicked her gaze back to his and tipped him a sultry little smile. While staring at him from beneath thick lashes, she slipped her hand from under his, reached up and slowly dragged a single finger down the length of the wooden cue stick. She kept her touch a teasing caress over the back of his hand and further down the gradually thickening shaft.

“As long as the first stroke is mine,” Kagome purred and one by one wrapped her fingers around the cue stick before slowly dragging her hand up the wooden length.

And then with a saucy little wink she abruptly let go, stepped back and sashayed away, knowing his eyes were watching her every move. With her back turned she was finally able to let the giddy smile spread across her face. She bit her lip to contain her snickers as she retrieved the rack and went about collecting the balls from the pockets to start up a new game.

She felt alive, her body buzzing with anticipation, her panties were _thoroughly_ dampened, and she was acutely aware of her sterling-haired companion and she didn’t even need to look behind her to know he was staring at her ass. Why? Because she was purposely sticking it out for his viewing pleasure as she bent over the table to situate the billiard balls just behind the foot spot, gathered into a neat triangle courtesy of the rack. She was lingering, deliberately taking her time and making sure the rack was in _juuuuuust_ the right spot—

“Fucking tease.”

The low growl came from right behind her and Kagome gasped as she straightened. Then had to fight back the moan that threatened to escape when she encountered a hard body directly behind her. A clawed hand came to rest on the rail beside her hip and the brush of his body against hers sent a shiver crawling along the length of her spine. Taking the cig hanging from her lips in two fingers, Kagome blew out the smoke and spun around to face him. He didn’t budge from where he was, didn’t move his hand and with how he angled the cue stick on her other side, he effectively caged her in between him and the table. A small thrill traveled through her as she tipped her head back and met golden eyes gazing intently down at her, smoldering, half-lidded and swirling with sinful promises.

Her smile was impish as she raised the stolen cig to her lips and took a slow drag, rolling the smoke around her tongue and then letting it float out of her mouth as she breathed, “Maybe.”

His eyes flashed with amusement even as desire curled sharply in his gut and traveled rapidly to his cock, giving a not so subtle reminder that he’d been painfully hard for most of the night. With his black ballcap on her head, the cigarette she’d pilfered from him hanging from those full lips and those dark eyes gazing heatedly up at him, Inuyasha was enraptured, his body humming, primed, longing to lift her up onto the rail of the pool table, wrap those glorious legs of hers – with those damn Fuck Me Boots still on – around his waist and pound her into fucking oblivion. The image that thought conjured had his fangs flashing in another savage growl and unconsciously he leaned forward, bringing his face a hairsbreadth away from hers, his gaze dropping to her lips—

The only warning he received was a mischievous curl of her mouth before his vixen deftly plucked the cue stick from his loose grip, sidestepped away from him and sauntered to the other end of the table. She spun around, braced the cue stuck on the floor and leaned into it so her breasts framed the shaft and _fuck_ did he wish that were _his_ shaft. The cherry on the cig flared red as she inhaled and tilted her head, ebony hair tumbling over her shoulder, displaying the tantalizing bare flesh of her neck. He had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to squelch the needy groan that welled in his throat at the entirely enticing sight she presented.

Good god, she was trying to kill him. He just fucking knew it. Had he ever wanted someone as much as he wanted her? Inuyasha doubted it. He didn’t think he’d ever been this hard for a woman before and she hadn’t even fucking touched him yet and he was also pretty damn sure she _knew_ how she affected him. All those secret little smiles she thought he didn’t notice, smothered snickers, and heated glances. Even now she was gazing at him expectantly, one corner of her mouth kicked up into a teasing little half-grin and those dark eyes flashing a challenge at him, damn near begging him to retaliate and _fuck_ , who the hell was he to deny her?

Besides…he never could back down from a challenge.

Keeping his eyes on hers, Inuyasha straightened from his slouch, smirked when her eyes dropped considerably lower than his face and rounded the table. He paused beside her, waited until she lifted her eyes back to his face and reached up to steal back his cigarette. It was already more than halfway gone, but he still stuck it between his lips with a cocked brow then moved to place the cue ball at the head spot before retreating to stand behind her. Not that he expected her to, he was still glad she didn’t move, and wordlessly he waved a hand toward the pool table, taking one last drag from the cig before crushing it into an ashtray.

Biting down on her lip in an attempt to stop the giddy smile from surfacing on her face and trying _very_ hard to ignore the insistent throbbing between her legs, Kagome obliged him by getting into position to strike the white sphere. She spread her legs and bent over as she rested the cue stick in the V of the forefinger and thumb of her opposite hand.

Then something hard and warm draped over her back, a large hand covered hers where it gripped the wooden stick and his other hand landed on her hip while his feet nudged hers a little farther apart. Kagome gasped and nearly whined when she felt something deliciously hard press into her ass. She bit her lip, forcibly reminding herself that this game between them was still going on and she’d be damned if she let him win. He needed to know that she was as stubborn as they came, gave as good as she got, and never backed down from a fight.

“Is that a cue stick in your pocket,” she purred and deliberately pushed her ass back against him, “or are you just really happy to see me?”

She couldn’t suppress the shiver that rolled through her entire body and she felt more than heard the amused rumble in his chest. She didn’t need to look to know there was a self-satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

Cocky bastard. God, why did she love it so much?

With her focus on his hard body pressed so delightfully against hers, she almost missed his husky rejoinder in her ear.

“Stroke it, don’t choke it.”

Fuck seeing the smirk. She could damn well _hear_ it in his voice as his hand gave a significant squeeze over hers and Kagome forced her hand to relax its grip. It was his fault anyway for distracting her so much, damn him.

He made a low noise of approval and she could feel his breath on her neck as he slowly slid his palm down her arm to her elbow. Her traitorous body reacted to the touch, her skin erupting in goosebumps. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Kagome opened her eyes and forced herself to focus on the task at hand, lining up her shot and she felt him take her elbow in a gentle grip. Using her arm, he gave a few demonstrations on how she should perform the break and Kagome hated how damn causal he was about it all, acting like his hard dick wasn’t pressed against her ass, he couldn’t smell how wet she was for him, and like everything that came out of his stupid mouth wasn’t an innuendo designed to let her know just exactly what was on his mind.

Not that she needed any hints because her mind was in a very, very similar place.

Kagome snapped back to reality when the warmth across her back and elbow suddenly disappeared as he stepped back to allow her to break. She sucked in a sharp breath, trying to hide the disappointment on her face at the loss. It was a good thing he couldn’t see her face because she didn’t think she was very successful in that particular feat.

Still, she was actually quite proud of how steady her hands were as she drew back her elbow, narrowed her gaze, then swiftly thrust forward, striking the cue ball with near perfect accuracy and sending it rolling smoothly across the felt to strike the neat triangle with a loud _crack_. The billiard balls scattered across the pool table spectacularly, sinking the ten ball into the side pocket. Kagome straightened, the smile on her face perhaps a tad bit smug.

Inuyasha stepped into her line of vision and she didn’t fail to miss the slightly impressed look on his face as he assessed her well-executed break. His amber gaze cut to hers and this time she couldn’t hold back the grin at the suspicious glint in them.

“‘Teach me,’ huh?” he drawled. “Looks to me ain’t much teaching needed.”

Despite the slightly reproachful tone, Kagome recognized the tease for what it was and she merely shrugged.

“I suppose you can say,” she purred and glided over to stand beside him, tilting her head and gazing up at him through her lashes, “I know my way around a shaft and balls.”

She punctuated the rather provocative statement by running her palm down the cue stick in her hand then back up, keeping her touch light, and it was obvious she was imagining stroking something else entirely.

His lids lowered and he emitted a low growl as his cock gave an answering pulse. His hands flexed and to keep himself from reaching out and dragging her against him to do unspeakable things to that smart little mouth and hot body, Inuyasha crossed his arms and said nothing, waiting for her to take her next shot. Idly he wondered how much longer he could hold out before either one, or both of them snapped. He didn’t know about her, although he suspected, he was damn near close to coming in his pants. It was only because he was enjoying this game between them so much that he’d lasted so long.

Pleased as punch with the way things were going, with them _and_ with the game of pool, Kagome flitted about the table to find the right angle to take her next shot, highly aware of his gaze watching her every move. She had to admit, it was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate as she bent at the waist, lined up the cue, and gazed down the wooden shaft at her target. She sucked in a breath, let it out, struck—

And promptly cursed when the cue ball veered off and clashed into the solid five ball instead of the striped nine like she’d intended. Kagome huffed and straightened from her shot, trying not to pout as his low chuckle washed over her. She shot him an annoyed look, but as he sauntered over to her with a sexy little smirk and a raised eyebrow, Kagome found she couldn’t hold up the front any longer and she snickered as he halted before her. Obligingly she handed over the cue and he took it wordlessly before flicking the bill of his stolen ballcap still sitting on her head with a claw and then studying the pool table to find his shot.

Kagome had no idea why that simple little action, something that could be even considered playful, had her heart pounding ridiculously fast in her chest. With her back turned to him, she took a moment to press her hand over her heart and suck in a bracing breath. God, but her reaction to this man was intense, electrifying, sending every one of her nerve-endings into hyper awareness just by being _close_ to him.

Unconsciously she squeezed her thighs together to relieve some of the aching tension that had mounted over the course of the night but it only made the ache worse. It was as if her body knew the solution was mere feet away from her, and she bit her lip to stifle a frustrated moan. Had she ever been attracted to a man this much before? Been this hot, this turned on just from a heated look, a sinful smirk? Kagome didn’t think so, but there was thing she was absolutely sure of.

The sex was going to be _mind_ - _blowing_.

The sound of a sharp _crack_ prompted Kagome to spin around in time to see a flash of red sail across the green felt and then disappear into a corner pocket. The blue number two followed shortly thereafter. Before Kagome could even register what had happened, her sly devil of an opponent struck once more and she watched him make a perfect bank shot, the white sphere rebounding off the side, colliding with the yellow one ball and sending it smoothly into a side pocket.

Kagome blinked, crossed her arms, and tried _really_ hard not to pout, but she didn’t think she succeeded when she caught a glimpse of his overly arrogant face. He was openly smirking at her, one eyebrow raised and just to show off even more he lifted the cue stick and twirled it around his fingers like it was made of freaking air.

That’s it; time for some retribution. She needed to knock this cocky bastard down a peg or two, and she knew just how to do it.

Quickly schooling her features before he caught on to her master plan, Kagome whistled low and applauded with an indulgent curl to her mouth. He finished his little show with a flourish and blew on the end of the cue stick as if it were a smoking gun. That time Kagome couldn’t hold back her snort, though her smile widened slightly. She couldn’t believe someone like him was actually a giant ham in disguise, but what she couldn’t believe even _more_ was that she liked it.

With a final chuckle he went to go chalk up the tip of the cue and Kagome put her plan into action.

As Inuyasha used the chalk block to reduce the shininess of the cue, his ears followed the sounds of those damn boots as she rounded the table, the heels clicking against the hardwood in even, leisurely intervals, as if she were aimlessly wandering around while she waited for him. He snuck a glance at her through the silver fringe of his bangs and silently watched as she halted before the cue rack mounted on the wall to study the cues varying in length and weight. There were only two to choose from and one of them was duct taped in the middle where Sango had cracked the thing down on Miroku’s head while the other remained in more or less decent condition. She grabbed that one and Inuyasha paused what he was doing, curious. Did she not like the one they were using? It was average length, with minimal damage and it wasn’t too heavy, at least he didn’t think so. Then again he was considerably stronger than—

Inuyasha’s gut clenched, his heart stuttered in his chest and jolt of desire went straight to his dick as his amber eyes widened and his mouth went dry. The blue chalk fell from his suddenly nerveless fingers as the object of his intense lust suddenly straddled the cue stick and tipped it up far enough so that her lips barely brushed the polished wood, those rich chocolate eyes of hers heavy-lidded as she glanced askance at him. Unadulterated _need_ , sharp and intense, gnawed at his gut as her lips twitched up into a teasing little smile. Keeping her gaze locked on his, she pressed a light kiss just below the tip of the cue and he was only aware he was emitting a deep, hungry growl when those eyes flashed with fleeting victory right before looking away.

Realizing he was white-knuckling the cue in his hand, Inuyasha had to consciously relax his fingers one by one until his grip was significantly looser, however he didn’t take his eyes off of her. Seeing her with that fucking stick between her thighs had planted all _kinds_ of visions into his head, all of them X rated, and he was so fucking hard now he feared even the goddamn friction from his jeans would make him explode. He was that much closer now to saying fuck it and bodily carrying her upstairs for some _much-needed_ privacy, but at the same time still wanting to drag this out even further. He wanted to see how far they could push the other to the brink, flirting dangerously with fraying control, and it was damn near addictive. In a way, Inuyasha surmised with a hint of dark amusement, they were punishing themselves by denying what they both wanted with a vengeance.

Then again…how could something be a punishment when it felt so fucking _good?_

Kagome leisurely sauntered back on over to their table, trailing a single finger along the rail in an almost distracted manner, though he knew better by that sly little quirk to her lips. Then abruptly all thought came to a screeching halt, turning sharply into a much naughtier direction and suddenly Inuyasha wasn’t all that interested in playing pool anymore.

The breath punched out of his mouth in a harsh exhale as his gut clenched with lust, his muscles tensing in preparation to carry out one of two scenarios. Option one, tamp down hard on his rapidly deteriorating control and force himself to walk away before he committed an act of public indecency, or two, leap across the billiard table, throw her down, and plow into her so hard he’d leave a permanent imprint on the floor. He was dangerously close to giving into the latter and the rather vivid mental image that option implanted in his mind managed to tip the scales just enough to where without even realizing it he was shifting his weight, dropping the cue to the floor and bracing his hands on the rail to bound—

He froze and narrowed his eyes as Kagome casually – almost too casually – propped her hip against the rail on the other end of the table and idly twirled a strand of raven hair around her finger before tipping a sweet smile at him. Her head cocked to the side, seemingly content to sit there and wait for him to take his turn, large cinnamon eyes gleaming innocently.

Inuyasha didn’t buy it for a second.

Because as she’d casually strolled to the other end of the table, the little minx had cast him a fleeting, speculative glance and had he not been already paying such close attention to her, he might have missed it. It had given her away, cluing him in that she had something up her sleeve and, despite his dick screaming at him for relief, he was too curious now to forget about it. So he’d let her play the angel for now and continue this innocent act of hers while he, as he had been doing all night long, ignored the painful throbbing of his dick.

Recovering himself quickly before she caught onto his suspicions, Inuyasha straightened. Using a trick he’d honed from years of playing the game, he flipped the cue stick upright with his boot and swiftly caught it in his hand. He heard Kagome make a soft noise of praise and he allowed himself a small smirk as he pretended to study the layout of the colored balls scattered about the table, when in reality he was studying her. Out of his peripheral he could see her watching him before slowly shifting around until she was facing him and placing her hands lightly on the rail, drumming her fingers, innocent as you please.

Inuyasha bit back an amused snort. Finally he leaned over, making sure not to pinch his obvious erection between his stomach and the table – the exasperated glare he shot her stated clearly that her badly stifled snicker was _not_ appreciated – and lined up the cue. The shot was an obvious copout, just something make it seem like he was still invested in the game while still being able to keep most of his attention on her. He drew back his arm, falling into the familiar stance with practiced ease, and as he prepared to strike, he noted his dark-haired opponent leaning forward as if to gain a better view—

_“Fuck me.”_

Inuyasha choked, his arm jerked, and the cue struck off-center, making the white ball spin around and collide with the five ball, not his original target which had been the four. Miraculously, however, the five knocked into the green six with just enough force to push it into a corner pocket.

Quickly regaining his bearings, Inuyasha whipped his head up to send her a narrow-eyed stare, almost positive of what he’d heard pass her lips, but Kagome was staring down at the table with an impressed look on her face. When she noticed he was staring she lifted her gaze and blinked before offering a bright smile.

His gaze narrowed even further as he regarded her silently, his stare calculating and ears strained forward. When still she merely stared back and raised her eyebrows in wordless inquiry, Inuyasha surmised that perhaps he’d been hearing things after all and dropped his eyes back to the table, found the cue ball, and adjusted his position accordingly. If he angled his arm correctly and used the right amount of force behind his strike, he should be able to sink the remaining three solids with little effort and they could end this farce of a game so they could get to the _real_ fun.

His little minx of an opponent shifted again and his ears tracked the movement while his gaze stayed fixed to the table. Out of his peripheral he saw her leaning forward again, thrusting out her chest and drawing attention to the way the tight material of her shirt stretched over her breasts, revealing a sliver of tantalizing flesh at her stomach.

He withheld a snort of amusement and sighted down the cue stick, focusing on his target. It was an admirable attempt at distracting him, Inuyasha allowed, but one that didn’t work. Still, he hoped that wouldn’t discourage her to keep trying. But as he drew back his arm and thought about how he wanted to cup those tits in his hands and suckle on the rosy tips, Inuyasha realized with an annoyed frown that perhaps it _had_ worked—

_“Fuck me, Inuyasha.”_

Inuyasha cursed loudly as the cue scratched against the green felt and then clattered to the floor. He clutched the rail tightly, digging his claws into the old wood and gritting his teeth as he stared at her intently through his bangs. He _definitely_ had not been hearing things that time and considering the way she didn’t bother to even act innocent, gazing back at him with hooded brown eyes and a naughty little smirk curling her lips, she’d _wanted_ him to hear it. He also heard the rabid beating of her heart, the quick inhalation as he emitted a deep, rolling growl filled with wicked purpose as he pushed back from the table and slowly made his way toward her, keeping his golden eyes locked with hers. She licked her lips and adjusted her body to face him as he stopped in front of her, curled her back with an appreciative noise when his hands grasped the rail on either side of her hips and caged her between his arms.

This close he could _smell_ her, a heady mix of sweat, arousal, and even a hint of jasmine that he supposed must have been remnants of a perfume from hours past. He bit back a groan and dipped his head until his nose brushed hers. At her needy little whine when he didn’t close the distance between their mouths, her hands fisting his tank top, Inuyasha gave another rolling growl, edging closer, this thighs brushing hers and reveling in her gasp when he deliberately pressed his hips into her own.

Her head fell back onto her shoulders as her lips parted and she curled her leg around his, enticing him with minute rolls of her hips. He cursed again and put a stop to that by seizing her hips in his hands and stilling her because if she kept that up he’d be coming in his pants and fuck if that was how he wanted this to start. The first time he came he wanted it to be either in her hot little mouth or buried deep inside her.

She pouted. Unable to resist anymore, Inuyasha nipped her plump bottom lip, getting the smallest taste of her on his tongue and his hips gave an involuntary jerk, grinding his stiff cock into her softness. His growl nearly drowned out her moan and before he could stop himself his hands shifted to cup her ass, his entire body trembling with the effort it took to keep himself in check.

Kagome mewled and tried to get that delicious friction back, tugging at his shirt and rocking her hips into his. His hands tightened their grip and he gave a deep warning growl accompanied by a sharp nip to her lip. The woman in his arms conveyed her displeasure by giving an impatient little growl of her own before promptly dropping her hand and bolding palming his cock through his jeans. She squeezed once, eliciting a choked gasp form his throat, and Inuyasha heard her silent message loud and clear.

_Stop being a dick and give me_ yours _, dammit._

He would have laughed had the little vixen not chosen that moment to give him a firm, slow stroke and Inuyasha abruptly decided that they needed to be alone, now. Fuck this game they were playing; his patience was gone and now he was seconds away from tossing her onto the pool table and fucking _her_.

With a sound that was a cross between a growl and a groan, Inuyasha reached down to tear her hand away from his hardened crotch with one hand while the other dove into her hair and tangled in the luscious black waves. He yanked her head back and was rewarded with Kagome’s pleased little whimper, mouth parting as she gazed up at him from under thick, sooty lashes, eyes dark with desire.

Golden eyes flashed in arrogant pleasure and he leaned down to brush his lips against hers, a teasing caress. She rocked against him again, her whisper-soft please washing over his lips, warm, temping.

“You want me to fuck you?” he growled against her lips, his eyes hot as they bore into her own.

“God, _yes_ ,” Kagome breathed, her body undulating as another shaft of heat rocketed through her.

He smirked.

“Say please.”

“You son of a—”

Using the grip he had on her ass, Inuyasha promptly shut her up by hoisting her onto the billiard table and spearing a hand in her hair to tilt her head back. His ballcap fell onto the green felt behind her and the next second his mouth was on hers, crushing, hot, bruising in his desire and Kagome’s moan was greedily swallowed. His tongue plundered her mouth, dueling with hers, stroking, caressing and sending white-hot jolts of electricity straight to her core. The hand at her hip pulled her tighter against him and Kagome spread her thighs to accommodate him as her arms snaked around his neck, diving into his own hair and seeking those delightful ears of his.

Before her fingers could even brush against their quarry, a sharp wolf whistle suddenly pierced the air followed by several suggestive cat-calls. Inuyasha tore away from her mouth with an aggravated curse as husky male laughter rose above the low din of the bar and a brief glance revealed that they’d captured the attention of the whole of the establishment, every patron watching them with varying degrees of interest. Miroku wasn’t even trying to hide his shit-eating grin as he cocked a brow and Kagome raised one of hers in return as if to say _what?_

The barkeep snorted and shook his head, the grin on his face softening with amusement. She’d be good for him, Miroku abruptly decided as he reached beneath the counter for a set of keys.

With a rough growl, Inuyasha dipped his head to give her one last hard kiss before dragging her forward and setting her back on her feet. He ignored her inquisitive look and grabbed her hand with his own while the other lifted and promptly flipped off the still chuckling men at the other end of the bar as he headed toward the counter.

“Miroku,” he barked and without once breaking his stride, he caught the set of keys the barkeep wordlessly tossed at him.

“See you tomorrow,” Miroku cheerfully called as his long-time friend dragged his would-be lover toward the stairs that led up to the bedroom he often crashed in when he was too drunk to drive. He watched with undisguised amusement as Kagome, trailing dutifully behind the half-demon, blew him a kiss and tossed him a cheeky little wave before disappearing up the stairs with a faint giggle.

Not even a full minute passed when the door to The Black Tavern crashed open and standing in the doorway was an irate looking Sango, face flushed and a—

Miroku balked. Was that a bottle of Smirnoff vodka in her hand?

Sango looked around, frowned, looked around again, and then turned her gaze toward a very bemused Miroku. His look turned reproving and she pointed the bottle of vodka at him.

“It’s not my fault Bankotsu leaves bottles just sitting around unattended. Finders keepers.”

“Sitting on the shelf behind the bar counter is not leaving it unattended, Sango.”

“Fine. Then he shouldn’t leave _me_ sitting around unattended.” She giggled and Miroku sighed.

“Hey,” Sango suddenly said, striding toward the counter as she scanned the tavern once more. “I’m looking for my friend. She’s—”

“Black hair, dark eyes, around your height?” Miroku finished for her, lifting up a section of counter to go collect empty bottles, Inuyasha’s forgotten ballcap, and clear the billiards table.

Sango blinked. “Yes,” she said, brow furrowed. “Did she—” She stopped. Frowned. Looked around once last time as her gaze narrowed.

“Wait a minute,” she murmured. “Where’s—”

She caught the look Miroku sent her and her eyebrows rose into the fringe of her bangs. “Is he seriously fu—”

A loud bang from upstairs abruptly cut her off followed by a very unmistakably male _“Fuck.”_

Miroku and Sango both stared up at the ceiling. Several seconds of silence passed before a low, throaty groan was heard. Miroku sighed while Sango snorted loudly as she lifted her stolen bottle of booze to her mouth.

_“Dammit, Sango—!”_

Quicker than a blink, Sango dashed toward the counter, hurled herself over and then ducked behind it just as the door to the building crashed open a second time. Miroku was not at all surprised to find Bankotsu, owner and barkeep of Brothers Seven, standing in the doorway and looking a mite piqued.

His gaze landed on Miroku and he scowled. “Where is she?!”

Heaving a sigh, Miroku looked down at Sango behind his bar counter, who was currently slumped against the shelves in an undignified heap and downing the contents of her stolen vodka like it would get taken away from her any second. Which, stealing a glance at the furious Bankotsu, he surmised it just might.

He shook his head, aware of the fuming bar owner stomping toward him but choosing to ignore him. Between his best friend and his lady love, there was never a dull moment at The Black Tavern.

Miroku grinned. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**-X-**

The second they cleared the stairs and Inuyasha started dragging her down a short hallway, Kagome wasted no time in freeing her hand from his own before promptly launching herself at him and shoving him hard against the wall. Inuyasha barely had time to return the hard, urgent kiss she gave him before she was unfastening his jeans and slinking down his body. Breathing hard, he could do nothing but watch with heated amber eyes as Kagome tipped him an impish little smirk before yanking down his boxer-briefs and swallowing his cock whole.

“ _Fuck_.”

Throwing his head back and uncaring as it slammed into thew all behind him, Inuyasha hissed through his teeth and speared his fingers into her hair as she used lips, teeth, and tongue to drive him absolutely fucking crazy. Her hand stroked what her mouth couldn’t reach and he rocked his hips forward, thrusting into her mouth, another expletive leaving his mouth when he hit the back of her throat. Kagome took it like a champ, humming around the steel rod in her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth, her hand pumping him into her mouth while her other one braced herself on his thigh.

Releasing him from her mouth, Kagome licked her lips and then dragged her tongue along the thick length of him, flicking the swollen head with the tip and relishing in his sharp inhalation. She did it again, teasing his cockhead with brief flicks of her tongue while her fingers grazed up and down the slick, hot skin of his shaft. He growled at her deliberate teasing and she couldn’t hold back her grin as she once more took him into her mouth, greedily licking up the precum that leaked from the tip. She moaned and the vibration wrought a rough groan from his lips that went directly to her weeping center and she bobbed her head faster, pumping him into her mouth as she sucked and licked and deep throated him again.

Looking up at him as she did her level best to suck him fucking dry, Kagome had to admit the view was mighty fine. She loved the way his toned stomach clenched as he panted and heaved for breath. Loved the way his lips peeled back off his fangs as he growled and groaned his pleasure. Fucking loved those smoldering whiskey-colored eyes of his as stared down at her, hooded and hot and causing an answering heat to collect between her legs. His hand pushed her hair away from her face and she thanked him by giving a hard, long suck on the cock in her mouth. Inuyasha cursed and when she felt his and tightening in her hair, she knew what was coming next, her body heating, clenching her thighs together as her lover started fucking her mouth in earnest.

Breathing heavily, mouth parted as little grunts and growls escaped his mouth, Inuyasha watched his cock disappear in and out of her hot little mouth. The sight was erotic as fuck and the way she was staring up at him, eyes darkened with lust and her face beautifully flushed made it even better. With her hands braced on his thighs, she took his cock again and again, the little sounds she made as he hit the back of her throat only spurring him on until with a lurid curse, he spilled into her mouth. And, god fuck him, she swallowed it all, moaning as his cock throbbed in her mouth, tongue lapping up his come like the greedy little thing she was and _fuck_ if it wasn’t the hottest goddamn thing he’d ever seen.

Licking her lips and looking every bit like the cat that ate the fucking cream – pun entirely intended – Kagome’s dark eyes glittered up at him in a silent challenge as a sly little smirk quirked her lips upward.

Her only warning was a heated growl and a wicked flash of fang before she was suddenly yanked up, shoved roughly against the opposite wall and a tongue not her own was in her mouth, ravaging, tasting, stealing the very breath from her lungs with demanding urgency. A clawed hand in her hair yanked her head back before a pair of hot lips latched onto her throat, fangs grazing her flesh, and Kagome moaned as her core clenched in need, heat splintering throughout her body as a shudder wracked her frame. God, his aggression turned her on like no tomorrow, loving how rough he was, how he took without asking and demanded her compliance with naught but a feral growl and the promise of sinful heaven in every heated touch.

Digging her hands into his hair, Kagome arched into him with a deep-throated purr, lifting a leg to hitch her thigh onto his hip and then rolling her own into his already revived erection. She was expecting his rough grunt against the skin of her neck, the hand that dropped to cup her ass and grind her into him, and the growled curse that fell from his lips that sent a small thrill through her body.

She was not expecting the arm around her waist, the hard crush of his mouth on hers in a hard, brief kiss, and she most definitely was not expecting to he suddenly swept off her feet and tossed over his shoulder without any warning.

Kagome gasped but then laughed aloud as Inuyasha strode purposely down the rest of hallway toward the room he liked to call his crash pad. Grinning, Kagome slid her hands down his delightfully muscled back and promptly palmed his ass before giving it an appreciative squeeze.

“Your ass looks great in these jeans,” she told him and was rewarded with a husky chuckle.

“Yeah?” Inuyasha rumbled, the smirk evident in his voice as stopped before the door and Kagome heard the jangle of keys as he unlocked it. “Didn’t get enough earlier when you kept staring at it?”

“Mmm, nope,” Kagome answered easily enough as her would-be lover strode inside and flipped on the light. “Kinda hard _not_ to admire such a first-class ass when the owner kept purposely showing it off.”

She squeezed her handful again and Inuyasha grinned but didn’t deny it as he kicked the door shut. Kagome only got a glimpse of the rest of the room as he crossed the floor– hardwood floor, paneled walls, sparse furniture – before she was dumped onto the bed pushed up against the far well. She bounced a few times and couldn’t contain the girlish giggle that escaped her lips as she scrambled back toward the head of the bed. Inuyasha didn’t waste any time in joining her, crawling onto the mattress and eagerly taking up residence between her legs. Kagome pursed her lips at him and spread her thighs; he growled and grabbed a slim leg in each hand, jerking her toward him in one swift movement, and he loved the sound of her soft laughter.

“Maybe I was,” he revealed and slid his hands along the smooth leather of her knee-high boots. “But I wasn’t the only one teasin’ and you know it.”

Kagome bit her lip and smiled in faux innocence, looking up at him from under the fringe of thick, sooty lashes.

“Hmm,” she purred and seductively raised her arms above her head, touching the tip of her tongue to her upper lip. “Teasing? Me? I would _never_.”

Inuyasha snorted and Kagome smiled sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at her and finally found the small black zippers to her boots.

“This coming from the woman wearing Fuck Me boots in a bar full of horny men and smelling like she wanted to be thrown across the table and fucked within an inch of her life just from staring at someone’s ass.”

Kagome raised her eyebrows. “It’s a _spectacular_ ass,” she defended and offered a cheeky grin. Inuyasha finally gave in and laughed, shaking his head as a matching grin spread across his face.

“Yeah?” he rumbled, smirking as he leaned forward and slipped his hands beneath her tight shirt. “Well, you’ve got some pretty nice tits there yourself.”

In one fluid movement he yanked her shirt over her head and carelessly tossed it behind him. Said tits were encased in lovely black lace, nearly spilling out of the cups and he could see the tantalizing pink areolas of her nipples.

“You like them?” Kagome breathed and framed her breasts with her own hands, cupping them for his inspection with a coy little smile curving her lips. She arched her back, thrusting out her chest and loved the way his honeyed eyes darkened even further in thinly veiled desire.

“What do _you_ think?” he growled and dipped his head toshow her _exactl_ y what he thought of her enticing assets. His hands slid down her thighs, purposely dragging claws along the silken flesh of her sides before closing around her breasts. While clawed fingers massaged and teased the tight peaks hidden behind ebony lace, his mouth worshiped the exposed tops of her breasts, teeth nipping, hot tongue sweeping across the soft skin and sucking hard enough to leave small hickies. He wanted them everywhere on her body, marks of his passion, evidence of the possessive ownership that had reared up so strongly inside him it was impossible to ignore. 

Fuck, but this woman was driving every goddamn instinct he had to the brink, urging him to claim, to possess, to _fuck_ her until she screamed his name, sated and sweaty and deliciously sore. He wanted to bend her over and plunge hard into her again and again, but he also wanted to hold her in his arms and stroke her face as he slowly rocked against her. He wanted to yank her head back and sink his fangs into her neck, however at the same time the desire to pepper kisses along the slender column of her throat while he whispered sweet things in her ear was entirely too appealing.

It was strange, confusing, completely unlike him. However before he could dwell on it more, deft fingers found his ears, successfully derailing his thoughts, and he released a pleased growl. Returning to his task with renewed vigor, Inuyasha abruptly yanked down the cups to her bra and flicked his tongue against a stiff nipple. Her sharp gasp echoed in his ears and he smirked as he did it again, teasing the tight peak with brief lashes of his tongue, again and again. It wasn’t until she started tugging impatiently at his hair that he gave a husky chuckle before closing his mouth over the pebbled flesh, licking, sucking, and nibbling while his hand toyed with her other breast.

“I think,” Kagome breathed and then paused to release a soft moan as he nibbled his way to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. “I think I’m suddenly _very_ glad I punched that hoe and got kicked out of my regular bar.”

Inuyasha chuckled and after both nipples were dark red, swollen, and glistening from his mouth, he lifted his head and claimed her mouth in another torrid kiss. He loved how she immediately returned his fervor with her own, as hungry for him as he was for her. She nibbled his lips, traced his fangs with her tongue, and when Inuyasha started impatiently tugging down the straps of her bra, she helped him, reaching underneath herself to unclasp the garment so he could yank it off and drop it carelessly to the floor.

“Wanna know what _I_ think?” Inuyasha growled against her lips, kissing her once, twice more before sitting back and gazing down at the woman beneath him. Flushed face, tousled hair, eyes dark with desire and smiling lips swollen from his kisses. He growled in pleasure at the sight and to keep himself from grabbing his cock and stroking himself to the absolute vision she made, he grabbed her leg instead and tugged down the zipper to her erotic as fuck knee-high boot.

“What?” Kagome purred, biting her lip as her lover pulled off her boot and started on the other one.

Boot number two landed on the floor with a thud. Tossing her a smirk, he crossed his arms in front of himself and pulled off his shirt before dropping it to join the boots on the hardwood floor. Kagome hummed and immediately her hands were on his stomach, tracing the contours of his abs, the V of his hips, upward to dance over the hard muscles of his chest and then fluttering over his broad shoulders.

Inuyasha let her explore, watching her with hooded eyes as a steady growl pumped from his chest. When fingers drifted back down and inched dangerously close to his exposed erection, he grunted and caught her hands before leaning forward and pinning them to the bed beside her head. Kagome pouted at him and lifted her thigh to drape over his hip, rocking her hips against his stiff cock with an impish smile that he promptly covered with his mouth.

After thoroughly ravaging her mouth with his tongue and leaving her breathless from his assault, Inuyasha leaned back and growled against her lips, “I was thinking that when I first smelled how fucking hot you were for me, I wanted to throw you on the table and have myself a feast between these legs.”

The sound that escaped past kiss-swollen lips was pure female satisfaction at the visual that flashed through her mind and her core throbbed in heady agreement as another shaft of heat splintered through her. _God_ , she wanted that. She wanted his mouth on her, wanted to feel his lips suck her clit, his fangs teasing her most intimate flesh, and she wanted a _thorough_ demonstration that his wicked tongue was capable of far more than just weaving sinful promises.

Her hips twisted off the bed, seeking relief from the ever-mounting tension between her thighs. Her efforts were rewarded with a low growl and clawed hands skating across her chest, fingers pausing briefly to tweak the hardened nipples tipping each breast, before skimming the smooth plane of her belly and finding purchase on her hips. He pinned them to the bed, stalling her movements and she released a soft huff of frustration.

Fine. If he wouldn’t take the obvious hint, then she’d just have to take matters into her own hands.

Catching his heated gaze and holding it, Kagome smiled and licked her lips, unsurprised when his eyes dropped to follow the movement. Fleeting triumph flashed in dark eyes as newly freed hands slyly slipped between them and unbuttoned her jeans.

“So why didn’t you?” Kagome murmured as she slowly drew down the fly, biting her lip and gazing up at him through the thick fringe of midnight lashes.

Honeyed eyes, darkened with desire, flicked back to hers. Cocking a brow, Inuyasha drawled, “Because I was pretty fucking sure any man that dared get close enough to you would find their dick violently ripped off and used to stir your cocktail.”

A flash of mischief in his gaze and a slow upward curl of his lip, flashing a fang in a barely-there smirk, told her the pun was entirely deliberate. A laugh burst from her throat even as she peeled back the waist of her jeans. Inuyasha was too distracted by her tongue dragging across her bottom lip to notice.

“You mean it wasn’t because we were in a public place surrounded by people?” Kagome asked with an impish grin and managed to shimmy both her jeans and panties down her hips without drawing his attention.

Inuyasha snorted and leaned forward to claim her lips because he couldn’t not kiss her right then, replacing her tongue with his own and slicking it along her bottom lip followed by a nibble of fangs. Kagome’s breath hitched and he growled, lifting a hand to fist in her hair and tilt her head back so he could kiss her harder. She moaned that time and he swallowed the sound, loving how she responded so fucking eagerly, tracing his fangs with her tongue, nibbling his lips, and emitting the sexiest little sounds of pleasure.

He pulled back several heated minutes later, panting, eyes hot, dick so fucking hard he was sure a stiff breeze would do him in.

“No,” he finally growled and nipped her lips. “I didn’t throw you down and fuck you with my tongue because one, I didn’t want that fucking wolf to get a taste of what’s supposed to be for _my eyes only_ , and two—”

A positively sinful smirk curved his mouth upward and Kagome shuddered as a small thrill traveled throughout her body.

“I knew we’d end up here,” he finished in a husky voice and the blatant arrogance in both his eyes and voice should have pissed her off.

Instead it only turned the heat up even more, the fire in her belly burning even hotter, growing into an inferno that threatened to consume her alive. Without even realizing it her fingers slid through her slick folds and she moaned, hips jerking off the bed at the heady pleasure that ricocheted through her.

“A taste, huh?” Kagome panted. Through the haze of lust clouding her mind, she managed to keep her eyes on his, her gaze hooded, dark, reflecting the desire that was so obvious in the twin depths of molten amber that stared back at her.

“Do you want a taste, Inuyasha?” she purred, brushing a finger against her clit, and the throaty moan that escaped her lips finally tipped him off to what was doing at their hips.

“God…damn,” Inuyasha hissed, lips peeling back into a pleased snarl as he watched her touch herself. “ _Fuck_.”

With a sultry smile, Kagome gave him a little show, stroking her sodden folds, showing him just how fucking wet he’d gotten her. She circled her clit with a finger while two more dipped into her hot channel, shallow thrusts that were more teasing than purposeful. Her breath quickened, coming in short pants now and he could hear her breath catching in her throat as she stroked that little bundle of nerves.

“Taste me, Inuyasha,” Kagome panted, and even to her own ears it sounded like a desperate plea. “God, please, I want—”

She cut herself off with a gasp as clawed fingers circled her wrist and dragged her hand away from her aching core. Keeping his eyes on hers, hot, burning with hedonistic desire that had shivers crawling along the length of her spine, Inuyasha brought her slick-coated fingers up and sucked them right into his mouth.

He nearly moaned aloud at her taste; addicting, heady, a dark ambrosia that made him want to shove his face between her thighs and happily drown in the delicious honey of his lover’s fervent arousal. Her taste sparked something deep in his belly, a primal urge that strengthen with every stroke of his tongue against her fingers, collecting every last drop.

And the entire time Kagome watched him, her breathing ragged, face flushed, teeth worrying her bottom lip the incredibly erotic sight of him sucking her fingers. Coupled with the feel of his hot tongue dragging across her palm and his fangs tenderly nipping her fingertips, the pressure between her thighs intensified, sharpening to a nearly unbearable, burning ache. Without even realizing it she was releasing little soundless pleas, begging him to relieve the tension, to douse the ever-mounting flame of her passion before it burned her alive.

Satisfied he’d collected every last drop of her decadent honey, Inuyasha finally released her fingers from the hot confines of his mouth and licked his lips with a heady growl of approval. Kagome whimpered, hips swiveling, her free hand fisted tightly in the sheets beneath her. He could hear her frantic heartbeat, see the light sheen of sweat glistening on her flushed skin, smell the way her scent thickened, growing darker, stronger, a wordless tell of her obvious desire.

“A taste?” Inuyasha said at length, his voice a low, hedonistic growl as he released her hand. Curling his fingers in the waistband of her jeans, he yanked them off of her in one swift movement and carelessly dropped them to the floor before once more seizing her hips in a firm grasp. He flashed his fangs and Kagome moaned, spreading her legs, shuddering at the feel of her own slick slipping down the insides of her thighs.

“No,” he suddenly snarled, startling Kagome and she gasped, her eyes shooting open in mild panic. No?

But her alarm was shot-lived. With a low, feral growl that Kagome felt in every nerve of her body, Inuyasha scooted back, slipped his hands down to cup her ass, and lowered his head to stare at her from between her legs. Having his mouth so close to where she needed him most was almost enough to trigger an orgasm and her head tipped back on a moan, but a soft snarl brought her gaze back to his, a silent command to look at him _now_.

“I don’t want a taste,” he rumbled, eyes hot, intense as they bore into her own. “I want the whole fucking _meal_.”

And with that, Inuyasha dove forward and fucking _devoured_ her.

“ _Yes!_ ” Kagome cried, spearing her fingers into his hair and tossing her head back. So intense was the pleasure, it was like she’d been struck by lightning, electricity flowing through her veins and lighting every of her nerve-endings on fire which in turn sent off mini explosions erupting in her belly. And it was as the pleasure was swamping her body, making her quake, moan, her lover’s name falling from her lips in a breathy gasp, that Kagome belatedly realized what had just happened and her eyes shot open in stunned surprise.

The devilishly attractive prick had just made her come not even five seconds into the best goddamn oral sex she’d ever had.

And the bastard knew it, too. While she stared up at the ceiling as her body twitched and shuddered from one hell of an orgasm, his husky chuckle reached her ears. She had half a mind to reach down and yank on one of those adorable ears of his in playful retaliation for the blatant arrogance she detected in that sound.

But before she could do anything, clawed hands were grasping her thighs, pulling her legs over his shoulders, and then Kagome didn’t have a mind to do anything but lie there and moan as Inuyasha once more dove in, however this time at a much more leisurely pace. He peppered the insides of her thighs with nibbling kisses, followed by brief lashes of his tongue that elicited quiet little gasps. He nosed the skin beneath her navel, dragging his fangs along the sensitive flesh, and smirking as her stomach muscles quivered and jumped at his ministrations.

Kissing and licking the flesh around the slick folds that glistened with her excitement, intoxicating and fucking delicious, Inuyasha was determined to build her up slowly this time, wanting her panting and begging by the time he was finally ready to get her off. The nibbled the soft skin where her leg met her torso, loving the way she whimpered and shuddered beneath him. He could feel her hands his hair, massaging his scalp and every so often finding a downy ear to massage and stroke. He growled at the sensation and knew she liked it at the throaty moan that escaped her lips and the way her thighs trembled. So he did it again, growling as he circled the tip of his tongue around the edges of the intimate pink flesh. Her hips were starting to jerk and lift from the bed, so he slid his palms down to catch them and gently pin them down, deliberately dragging his claws along her skin just to feel her shiver and hear her gasp.

When her breathing had once again quickened, she was making needy little sounds in the back of her throat, and she’d started tugging at his hair in an attempt to guide him where she needed him most, Inuyasha pressed one last kiss to the flesh above her mound before giving her what she wanted. Her sexy moan rang loud in his ears and went straight to his aching cock, still exposed from the open jeans he hadn’t bothered to take off yet. He grunted and did his best to ignore the insistent throbbing as he flattened his tongue against her sex and gave a single, hard lick up to her sensitive clit, collecting the exquisite honey that spilled forth and groaning at her taste. Fuck, she tasted so good and Inuyasha surmised that if she’d let him, he would happily eat her out all fucking night long. And god, she was so damned _responsive_ , shuddering beneath him, racking her fingers through his hair, whispering to him how good it was, demanding more, _please god_ , baby, make me come.

With a rough growl he increased his pace, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit and shifting one of his hands to glide his fingers through her liquid heat. Kagome cried out and her hips lifted again, but his hand pushed them back down as he wrapped his lips around her snatch and sucked. Kagome released a loud expletive as her back arched off the bed and he had to smirk at that. Her hands suddenly left his hair and he looked up her body to see that she’d grabbed her own breasts, squeezing the soft mounds and rolling the hardened nipples between her fingers.

The sexy as fuck sight elicited another deep growl to thunder in his chest and golden eyes flashed with hedonistic pleasure right before he pressed his mouth right up against her sex and ate her out with everything that he had, hungry for her taste, her moans, every sound that escaped her lips and for the delectable honey that flowed from her channel. While his tongue flicked and stroked her clit, he slid a finger inside her hot snatch and pumped, always mindful of his claws. Kagome cried out again and released a long, drawn out moan as she lifted her hips and tried to ride his face, but the hand pinning her down prevented that. The frustrated huff that left her mouth next was entirely adorable and he had to grin.

Fuck, but she was so damned _tight_ , even around his finger; the thought of this pussy clamped tight around his cock send another wave of heat shooting through his body, the stiff length between his legs throbbing and demanding he bury himself balls deep into her welcome heat. Inuyasha groaned and suddenly needing to be inside her with such a savage desperation he damn near trembled with it, he snarled, added a second finger into her tight heat, and dragged his fang over her clit once, twice, three times before giving a hard, long suck.

Kagome’s mouth dropped open on a silent scream of his name as her body arched off the bed and her eyes shot open wide. White hot heat rocketed through her body, her blood turned to fire, and every single muscle in her body tightened and relaxed, tightened and relaxed as intense pleasure flooded her entire being. She shuddered, quaked, her vision going white as she lost herself in the churning waves of pleasure and she was only vaguely aware of something warm and wet lapping against her most intimate flesh, drinking her in with heated growls and guttural groans.

Kagome was still coming down from her high when Inuyasha, after making sure he’d collected after last bit of her release, licked his lips and climbed his way up her body, leaving a path of blazing kisses along her stomach and chest before claiming her lips in a hot, languid kiss. His tongue slipped past her lips and she moaned, the heady taste of her excitement on his tongue sending a mild thill straight to her still pulsing center. She gasped and shuddered, her hips lifting of their own accord, and when something hot, hard and thick pressed up against her thoroughly ravaged sex, they both hissed sharply through their teeth.

“Shit,” Inuyasha muttered and then his warmth abruptly left her as he got to his feet so he could shuck off his boots and jeans. Now just as naked as his lover, he retrieved a condom from the bedside table before climbing reclaiming his position on the bed, kneeling between her spread legs. He stuck the square packet between his teeth, wrapped an arm around her waist, and then hauled her up against him so that she straddled his thighs and his hands were palming her ass, massaging and teasing and giving playful little smacks to the soft globes.

Arms automatically going around his neck, Kagome snickered and he grinned at her, waggling his brows. She grinned back and leaned forward to take the condom from him via her own teeth, offering a saucy little wink that made him snort in amusement. Then with a positively wicked smile, Kagome kept her eyes on his as she tore it open, discarding the wrapper before leaning in once more this time to catch his mouth with hers. With a growl Inuyasha eagerly returned it, wasting no time in delving in for a deeper taste as Kagome grabbed his cock and slowly, so slowly rolled the rubber down the stiff length.

Inuyasha’s moan was erotic as hell and even so soon after he’d given her a mind-blowing orgasm, she was ready to go again, hot, wet, aching to be filled. With a needy whine she rolled her hips forward, grinding herself against his hard cock and _god_ it was so good. Inuyasha growled against her mouth and her breath hitched in her throat as his hands guided her into a maddeningly slow grind that had both of them panting, hooded eyes open and gazing at each other form only inches away, the air between them charged, electrified, positively sweltering with the intensity and Kagome was _thriving_ in it.

“Please,” Kagome pleaded on a breathy whisper, giving another throaty moan as the head of his cock nudged her clit. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she arched her back, rocking against him, faster, harder, _yes_ —

Her back slammed into the mattress with such force she bounced and before Kagome could even draw in the breath to gasp her hands were pinned to the bed and smoldering amber, possessing a searing heat hot enough to scorch her, were boring into her own passion-glazed eyes. Fangs flashed in a silent warning and Kagome’s breath caught in her throat, her heart thudded painfully against her chest, and a fresh wave of heat shot straight to her core.

“The next time you come,” he growled, so close his lips brushed hers with every word, “will be when I’m balls deep inside you and you’re screaming my name. Am I clear?”

“God, _yes_ ,” Kagome moaned, unable to stop the way her hips twisted of their own violation, seeking more of that delicious friction.

“Good girl.”

Her next plea was cut off by his mouth slanting over hers in a hungry kiss that she eagerly returned, all tongues, teeth, and lips, biting, licking, sucking, until both were flushed and panting.

“Inuyasha, _fuck_ , please—”

“On your knees,” Inuyasha commanded and sat up to give her room to move. “Now.”

Immediately Kagome obeyed, rolling over and sitting up on her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder at him with a seductive smile, she waved her ass back and forth.

Inuyasha gave that supple ass a sharp swat and relished in the soft squeal she gave followed by a breathy giggle. He massaged the brief sting away and with a knee nudged her thighs further apart before wedging his hips tight against her ass. His cock found a home between thighs, nestled right up against her slick heat and he muttered a curse as his hands grabbed her hips.

Kagome moaned and pushed back against him. With a growl Inuyasha draped himself across her back, his mouth dropping to litter her shoulders and neck with nibbling kisses and hot sweeps of his tongue. Following an urge he didn’t really want to ignore, he grabbed one of her hands and brought it between her thighs, pressing her palm against his cock and forcing her to hold him against her as he gave minuet rolls of his hips, gliding his throbbing erection through the slick folds of her heat again and again.

“You want this?” he growled in her ear and nipped the sensitive flesh gently. “You want my cock, baby?”

Kagome’s answer was another long, drawn out moan as she wordlessly nodded, biting down on her lip at the brief zings of pleasure every time the swollen head of his hardened shaft nudged her clit. _Fuck_ , but he was so thick, so hot and hard and god she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her, pounding into her again and again—

Inuyasha’s husky chuckle reverberated against her back and Kagome blinked, belatedly realizing that she’d just said all of that out loud.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he rumbled and laid a hot, open-mouthed kiss behind her ear. Kagome shuddered. “I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t be able to stand, let alone even walk.”

Beyond any sort of coherent speech by now, Kagome’s response was nothing but a needy whimper as she arched her back, trying to grind herself down onto that deliciously hard length pressed hotly against her aching core. God, but she needed him inside her _right the fuck now_.

Inuyasha growled and suddenly his hand was on the back of her neck, forcing her down onto the mattress. Kagome allowed him to position her without complaint or protest, loving is demanding, take charge attitude and she bit her lip as her mouth curved upward into a pleased smile. She caught his low rumble of “good girl” as she turned her head so she could breathe and god, Kagome never would have thought she had a praise kink. Something about those words just _did_ something to her—

“Well, well,” her half-demon lover spoke up and she could hear the smirk in his voice, shuddering as a clawed hand stroked and massaged the soft globes of her ass. “Looks like I ain’t the only one here with a first-class ass.”

He punctuated that statement with a sharp swat to the left cheek, gently enough to not seriously hurt, but firm enough to leave behind a pleasant sting. Kagome gasped and then a breathy laugh escaped her, but it quickly turned into a moan as the hand massaging the brief sting away abruptly slipped between her thighs and massaged much more intimate flesh. She was so wet she was dripping, the insides of her thighs coated with evidence of her arousal, the empty clench and release of her throbbing sex so unbearably frustrating she thought she might die if he didn’t fuck her _right now_ —

Before Kagome even knew what was happening, her arms were being pinned to the small of her back, wrists firmly shackled within a clawed hand, and then with a swift, hard thrust Inuyasha was buried to the hilt inside her, deep and thick and _so fucking good._

Inuyasha cursed, Kagome cried out, and then it was nothing but unending, mind-numbing pleasure as he drew back his hips, and then used the hold he had on her wrists to jerk her back to meet his thrust. Twin groans echoed throughout the room and he did it again, developing a maddeningly slow pace with hard, grinding strokes that teased more than satisfied, the grip he had on her wrists ensuring she had little choice but to stay there and take it as he fucked her hard and deep.

“Fuck, I knew you’d be tight,” Inuyasha hissed, gritting his teeth and golden eyes fixated on the erotic sight of his cock sinking into her hot body again and again. He delivered another hard, deep thrust with a rough grunt and his ears swiveled forward to pick up the delicious sound of her long, drawn out moan.

He smirked and dragged the claws of his free hand down her spine, caressing, teasing. Kagome shuddered and instinctively her back curled inward, pushing her ass back against him, grinding, meeting his thrust with her own. She keened, tugging at her hands, widening her legs and begging him with wordless sounds of need for him to fuck her hard, faster, _more_.

Breathing labored, sweat clinging to his skin, and fangs bared in a pleased snarl, Inuyasha forced himself to maintain the tortuously slow pace for a while longer. The burning pleasure was too fucking good, the sounds of her moans, whimpers and pleas goading him on until his control wavered and he delivered a series of hard, punishing thrusts.

“Fuck, look at you,” Inuyasha growled as Kagome moaned, panted, whimpered before him, face flushed, eyes half-lidded, utterly fucking beautiful. “Such a good girl, taking my cock. Tell me how good it is, baby.”

“So good,” Kagome gasped, the fire in her belly burning hotter, brighter, so fucking close— “Fuck, harder, _please_.”

Her only warning was savage growl before her hands were abruptly released and unthinkingly Kagome flung herself forward, hands finding purchase on the wooden headboard as her lover fucked her and _well_. Hands slick with sweat, it was all she could do to keep her grip as he pounded into her again and again, hard, punishing thrusts that had white-hot heat spiraling throughout her body and winding the coil in her belly even tighter.

With a growled curse as he forced himself to slow down, to control the raging fire in his blood and will his release to stave off just a bit longer, Inuyasha draped himself over her back, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other reached forward and gripped the headboard beside her own hand. Kagome whined and arched back into him, leaning her head back onto his shoulder as she ground her ass back into him, his name falling from her lips in a breathless plea.

Putting his mouth right beside her ear, Inuyasha whispered to her everything he wanted to do to her, sinful promises, filthy desires as his hand slipped between her legs and toyed with her clit. His hips drew back and then glided forward in short, hard thrusts that had Kagome gasping and pleading and reaching behind her with her free hand to tangle fingers into damp silver hair. He rocked into harder, faster, every thrust more powerful than the last until he was pistoning into her at a pace Kagome could only hope to keep up with.

“Come for me,” Inuyasha growled in her ear right before delivering a hard, grinding thrust as he dragged a claw over her sensitive clit and Kagome spiraled headfirst into ecstasy.

Body going taut as pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced before coursed through her body like crashing waves of bliss, Kagome wasn’t pretty sure she cried out his name, but she couldn’t be totally certain due to the pleasure completely eradicating any sort of coherent thought. Fire licked through her veins, setting her blood aflame, the coil in her belly exploding in a maelstrom of sensation that briefly robbed her of the breath in her lungs.

Then all at once she came crashing back down, her body shuddering with the force of her orgasm, skin slick with sweat, and her brain came back online just in time to hear Inuyasha’s rough shout of completion. His arms locked tight around her as he buried his face in her neck and she could feel his cock throbbing inside her as he gave a few more short, stuttered thrusts of his hips. The feeling set off another smaller orgasm that had her releasing a soft moan and before she could stop it, her hand slipped from the headboard, her strength depleted.

Inuyasha’s tight grip around her prevented her from crashing to the mattress and with a grunt he gently lowered her down before promptly sprawling himself right on top of her. Kagome didn’t even mind; in fact she liked the warm weight of him pressing against her, his muscled chest to her back, his forehead resting on the back of her shoulder, his breath fanning across her skin flushed and slick with sweat.

By mutual silent agreement they took a moment to catch their breath, just lying there, enjoying the afterglow, hearts slowing, sweat cooling, a deep-seeded satisfaction making their bodies heavy and lethargic. Eventually Inuyasha managed to find the strength to roll off of her with a grunt. Kagome didn’t even bother to open her eyes as Inuyasha pinched off the condom, tied it off, and pitched it into the trashcan before flopping down beside her.

Kagome was content to lie there for the next eleven hours or so but when she felt claws trailing up and down her bare back in a delightful caress that was very hard to ignore, she smiled, a slow, indolent curl of her lips upward as she opened her eyes to find him already staring at her. He returned her smile with a grin of his own, eyes like warm honey as he regarded her with the soft pride of a thoroughly sated man.

“You good?” he rumbled, drawing his claws over her shoulder and down her arm.

“Mmm,” she hummed and then released a wide yawn. “ _Very_ good.”

Inuyasha chuckled. Curling his hand around her neck, he leaned forward as he pulled her forward into a slow, lazy kiss before muttering against her lips that he’d be right back. Kagome watched him as he dragged his jeans back on before exiting the room and she took a moment to stretch with a soft moan, her muscles deliciously sore. Inuyasha returned a moment or two later and after mentioning the bathroom was at the end of the hall, she tugged on her lover’s t-shirt before wandering out to use the bathroom herself

She came back to find Inuyasha back in bed, pants discarded once more and she grinned as she shucked the borrowed shirt and climbed into bed with him. Immediately he took her into his arms and Kagome sighed as he snuggled right up against him, arms around his waist and head tucked beneath his chin. He nuzzled her hair, kissed her forehead, emitted a deep, contented sigh, and before Kagome knew it, she was drifting off, warm and content and completely satisfied.

Kagome wasn’t sure how long she was out for when she was woken up by a pair of lips kissing her shoulder and a familiar hand smoothing down her side to claim a hip and squeeze. Smiling, Kagome hummed, rolled over onto her back, and Inuyasha covered her mouth with his own in a lazy kiss as he climbed on top of her. He made love to her again, nothing at all like the hard, desperate sex from earlier, but it was no less passionate and her release rolled through her with gentle force, aided by the heated whispers and fervent kisses of her lover.

The next time she woke up it was morning and Kagome blinked blearily up at the ceiling. A single glance told her she was alone in bed, and though she wasn’t really surprised, it was impossible to mistake the stab of disappointment she felt. His clothes were gone too and with a sigh Kagome sat up, rubbing her eyes and racking a hand through her hair. Of course she was no stranger to one-night stands, but she’d been sort of hoping the half-demon would stick around and they could…

Kagome wrinkled her nose. And what? Neither of them had specified before they got down to the nitty gritty what would happen afterward, and at the time, she’d been fine with that. Now, though…

She sighed again and shook her head. It was no use thinking about it now. Inuyasha was no doubt long gone by now, and it was about time she headed home. Sango was probably wondering where the hell she’d disappeared to anyway and with a snort, she wondered how many missed calls she had.

After taking a moment to stretch in which several bones gave several satisfying pops and cracks, Kagome climbed out of bed and dressed in her clothes from last night. She forewent putting on the panties, however, opting to just stuff them in her pocket. Not like she was going anywhere but home, anyway.

To her surprise, her phone – which had been in her jean’s pocket – only had two texts from her best friend, and they were both from about twenty or so minutes after she left their regular bar last night. This usually meant she’d either gotten herself good and sloshed and was passed out in the backroom at Brothers Seven, or she’d found herself some of her own tail and gotten laid. Kagome snorted. Hopefully it was the latter; she was always a bitch when she was hungover.

Stuffing the device back in her pocket, and hoping her hair didn’t look too much like the rat’s nest that it felt like, Kagome opened the door—and stopped in her tracks.

Leaning against the wall opposite the door, donned in the same clothes as last night, and lighted cigarette hanging from his lips, Inuyasha had his hands in his pockets as he regarded her with steady golden eyes, expression carefully blank. A familiar black ballcap sat atop his head, hiding those delightful ears of his, and Kagome wondered how long he’d been standing there for. Her phone had said it was just after 8 am; had he been…waiting for her?

Trying not to look too deeply into the spark of hope that flared up in her chest, Kagome took a single, measured step forward and offered a neutral smile.

“Good morning,” she greeted and stuffed her hands into her back pockets, tilting her head.

“Mornin’,” he returned, his voice filled with a pleasant amount of gravel, and she watched as he pinched the cig between two fingers before blowing out a steady stream of smoke. “Sleep good?”

“Mmm,” she answered with a nod. “You?”

Inuyasha grunted before taking a drag of his cigarette and Kagome took that as an affirmative. Her lips twitched; somehow she wasn’t surprised he wasn’t big on talking first thing in the morning.

“So…”

Inuyasha raised his brows, carelessly flicked off the ashes onto the floor and stuck the cig between his lips again.

Kagome blinked. Bit her lip. Then sighed. Alright, she could take a hint; obviously he wasn’t going to say anything and she’d rather not draw this out any longer than it needed to be. They had some amazing sex, and disappointment aside, it was time they parted ways.

“It was…I mean, thanks for—” She groaned and rubbed her eyes, giving up. “Listen, I don’t want to make this weird, so I’ll be back tonight to pay my tab—”

He waved a hand dismissively. “Taken care of.”

Kagome frowned. “Taken care—what?”

He cocked a brow at her and said dryly, “I just fucked your brains out last night. The least I can do is buy you a drink.”

Then he grinned boyishly and started waggling his eyebrows. That time Kagome couldn’t hold back the rather unattractive snort-laugh that escaped past her lips. His raspy chuckles joined shortly thereafter and over the next few minutes they simply laughed over the ridiculousness of the situation, all previous awkwardness gone, and both secretly wondering if it really had to end here.

“Alright, fair enough,” she conceded after her mirth had died and bright chocolate eyes locked with deep amber, a grin spreading across her face.

She regarded him silently for a moment, taking in the shaggy silver hair, the sexy scruff shadowing his strong jaw, and those eyes she could probably stare into forever, and decided to take the plunge.

“There’s just one thing, though.”

Inuyasha raised a brow, curious.

Sucking in a breath, Kagome closed the scant distance between them and slipped her arms around his neck. Tipping her head back, she felt stupidly shy all of a sudden but grew bolder when she felt his arms drape loosely around her waist and his hands lock at the small of her back.

He looked almost…hopeful, and it gave her the confidence to continue.

“Does this drink come with a dinner?”

Her voice was barely above a whisper as her fingers toyed with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She held her breath, hoping she hadn’t just made a complete fool of herself by suggesting something more.

His eyes flared slightly and Kagome forced herself to keep her gaze on his. But then those golden depths gradually brightened, a single flame strengthening into a banked fire and Kagome felt the burn all the way to the very tips of her toes, to the farthest corners of her heart and sending a pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body. Slowly his lips quirked up into a familiar, sexy smirk, assuaging the fears Kagome didn’t even know she harbored and she was suddenly able to breathe a little easier.

“If you want there to be,” he finally murmured and shifted his hand to slip his fingers beneath her shirt and stroke the sensitive skin on her back, his claws grazing in a whisper soft touch that sent shivers crawling along the length of her spine.

Kagome licked her lips and watched as his eyes dropped to follow the movement, feeling his low rumble vibrate through his chest and making certain areas of her own tingle pleasantly.

“I want,” she breathed, pressing tighter against him, tilting her head back and parting her lips as she peered up at him through sooty lashes.

Inuyasha growled again before abruptly dropping his hands, cupping her ass and then lifting her up against him. Kagome instantly wrapped her legs around his hips, an impish little smile flirting with her lips. She gave a breathy laugh when he leaned forward and nipped the softness of her bottom lip.

“In that case,” he muttered and his voice was deliciously husky, “I’ll give you your dinner.”

Then she watched as his gaze grew heated, twin pools of burning amber going heavy-lidded and searing into her with an intensity that made her breath catch in her throat and send a jolt of warmth straight to her center. His eyes flashed knowingly at her and he leaned in to capture her lips in a brief but hot kiss.

“But it’s gonna hafta wait.”

He started walking forward, back into the small room, and Kagome was utterly captivated, unable to tear her gaze away from his as her breath quickened and her body flushed with rapidly escalating desire.

“Because right now…”

Pausing just inside the room, Inuyasha tightened his grip on her ass and ground his hardness into her heat, reveling in her gasp of pleasure. He kept his smoldering gaze locked onto passionate brown as he leaned in, brushed his lips against hers, and finished in a low, hedonistic growl, “I’m cravin’ dessert.”

Any response Kagome might have made was swallowed by his mouth as it came hungrily down on hers, stealing her breath, her thoughts, her entire heart as he reached back. With a careless flick of his wrist, he shut the door behind them.


End file.
